Dziedzictwo
by fanka77
Summary: Nagłe wezwanie do Strefy 51 nasunęło Sam i Jackowi wiele pytań. Szybko znajdą na nie odpowiedź, choć będzie ona bardzo zaskakująca. Jak odmieni ich życie? Przekonajmy się...
1. CZĘŚĆ I

_**A/N:** Ostatnio miałam mało czasu na pisanie, ponieważ pracuję do późna i prawie nie bywam w domu. Staram się jednak naskrobać to i owo odręcznie, a w wolnej chwili wrzucać na kompa. Oto mój najnowszy pomysł na opowieść. _

_Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie rozczaruje, zwlaszcza, że idea może wydawać się oklepana. Trudno jednak o oryginalność, gdy jest tylu wspaniałych autorów, którzy wymyślili już prawie wszystko na temat SG-1. _

_Tak czy siak, miłego czytania!_

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia_

_P.S. Nie wiem, kiedy wrzucę kolejną część, ale postaram się najszybciej jak można. Chcę też uprzedzić, że zapewne nie będzie to długa historia. Jak mówiłam, mam mało czasu._

_**Madi92**... Za Twoją czytelniczą lojalność, dedykuję tę opowieść właśnie Tobie!_

* * *

><p>CZĘŚĆ I<p>

-xox-

- Panie generale. Strefa 51 usilnie prosi o pańskie szybkie przybycie do Nevady, sir.- poinformowała go jego osobista sekretarka, kapitan Sił Powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych, Francine Becker, którą żartobliwie nazywał…

- Mówiłaś coś, Francie?- spytał, gdy nareszcie poniósł głowę znad swojego gameboya, którym bawił się przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut, czego jego podwładna była oczywiście doskonale świadoma.

Generał był swoistym ekscentrykiem w porównaniu do innych wysokich rangą oficerów, ale szybko nauczyła się, że jego nie zawsze dojrzałe zachowanie w niczym nie uchybia jego głębokiej inteligencji. Może lubił zgrywać głupca, ale w rzeczywistości był praktycznie geniuszem. Och! Nie chodziło tu wcale o jakieś gigantyczne, certyfikowane IQ, którym szczycili się niektórzy (choć wiedziała, że miał wysokie). Generał był błyskotliwym strategiem, spostrzegawczym, skrupulatnym kiedy trzeba, dyskretnym, a przez to bardzo niebezpiecznym dla tego, kto mu zagrażał. Niedocenianie go było błędem, który wielu jego przeciwników okupiło wysoką ceną, właściwie najwyższą. Co jednak najbardziej podziwiała w tym niewątpliwie tajemniczym człowieku, to fakt, że wbrew wszystkim przeciwnościom, nadal pozostawał sobą, sarkastycznym, czasem uszczypliwym, obdarzonym dziwacznym poczuciem humoru facetem, który wprost mówi, co myśli i oddałby życie nie tylko za swój kraj, ale przede wszystkim za ludzi, których kochał. Tak, tak… Słyszała oraz czytała to i owo o jego więzi z najsłynniejszą ekipą SGC. Miała w końcu bardzo wysoki poziom dostępu zważywszy na to, dla kogo pracowała i musiała przyznać, że czegoś takiego nie spotykało się często, a może w ogóle? Byli członkowie oryginalnej SG-1 już dawno stali się legendą swoich czasów nie tylko dlatego, że pokonali Wężogłowych, jak zwykł nazywać Goa'uldów generał. Co tam zresztą Goa'uld! Sprali zadki nie tylko im, ale również Replikatorom i Ori, nie mówiąc już o innych pomniejszych, lecz nadal niebezpiecznych rasach kosmitów. SG-1 byli legendą, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych ekip, stali się czymś więcej niż towarzyszami broni. Stali się rodziną. Choć nieformalnie, byli związani silniej niż „prawdziwa" rodzina, ponieważ po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, ich emocjonalna więź była silniejsza niż więzi krwi.

Tak czy owak, Francie była pełna podziwu dla tego człowieka i choć czasami jego „wyskoki" bywały irytujące, była wobec niego niemalże ślepo lojalna i posłuszna. Zasadniczo, nie było rzeczy, której by dla niego nie zrobiła, a wszystko dlatego, że ten wielki bohater miał jej nieograniczony szacunek. Naturalnie, ten drobny szczegół, jakim był fakt, że dwugwiazdkowy generał Jonathan „Jack" O'Neill (przez dwa „L" oczywiście), był jej stryjem, nie miał nic do rzeczy. Nic, a nic…

Francie westchnęła, ale powtórzyła wiadomość, jaką otrzymała zaledwie przed kilkoma minutami od szefa Strefy 51.

- Mówiłam, sir, że generał Ovens usilnie prosi o przybycie do jego bazy.

- Usilnie w sensie…

- Nalegał…- dokończyła za niego kapitan.

- Acha…- mruknął Jack.- A mówił, co chciał?- spytał od niechcenia. Nie bardzo spieszyło mu się w odwiedziny do tej „bandy szalonych naukowców", zwłaszcza że ostatnio nie pracowali nad niczym ciekawym. Gdyby chociaż mieli nowy myśliwiec do przetestowania… Nowiutki, lśniący, z działkiem fotonowym lub dwoma, no i oczywiście z ulepszonym napędem nadświetlnym, dzięki któremu mógłby ekspresowo przelecieć się po galaktyce, to i owszem, nie odmówiłby sobie takiej wycieczki! Tymczasem, jak donosiły regularne raporty, które otrzymywał będąc głową Homeworld Security, ci jajogłowi tylko analizowali dane, które pozostawił Ziemi „w spadku" Asgard, wymarła niedawno rasa i przez wiele lat najpotężniejszy sojusznik Tau'ri w walce o pokój we wszechświecie. Ziemia wiele zyskała dzięki temu dziedzictwu, choć jak dotąd był to zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej, zważywszy na rozmiar wiedzy, jaką Asgardzi przekazali im, zanim wysadzili w powietrze swój świat. Jack nadal jednak bolał nad tragicznym końcem tych nader poważnych i w większości pozbawionych poczucia humoru, szarych kosmitów, którzy nie raz uratowali mu skórę i stali się jego przyjaciółmi, a najbardziej brakowało mu Thora. Było nie było, jego mały (choć wielki duchem i rangą) kumpel miał swoje sposoby, by urozmaicić życie im obu i zawsze można było na niego liczyć. Generał O'Neill bardzo żałował, że to musiało się tak skończyć…

- … Jeśli to znowu jakieś bzdety…- kontynuował.

- Nie sądzę, sir.- odparła Becker.- Mówił, że odkryli coś bardzo istotnego i że to ważne, by pan generał stawił się tam najszybciej, jak to możliwe. **Osobiście**.- podkreśliła, cytując Ovensa.

Jack jęknął demonstracyjnie, tym samym wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie z faktu, że Patrick tak nachalnie odciągał go od jedynej rzeczy, którą lubił w Waszyngtonie. Miał na dziś bilety do opery na swój ulubiony spektakl, ale wyglądało na to, że ktoś inny będzie się nimi cieszył.

- Masz ochotę posłuchać „Tosci", Francie?- zapytał z rezygnacją i oczy dziewczyny rozbłysły, kiedy podał jej dwa bilety.- I weź ze sobą tego swojego chłopaka, jak mu tam…- udał, że zapomniał, chociaż doskonale wiedział, jak nazywa się facet, który chodzi z jego siostrzenicą.

- Michael, sir.- wyszczerzyła się kapitan zdając sobie sprawę, że generał tylko gra idiotę. Ten człowiek wiedział wszystko o wszystkich, dosłownie…

- A tak… Michael Biscuit, Biszkopt… - wyliczał, umyślnie przekręcając nazwisko młodego oficera, z którym niedawno odbył „męską rozmowę" na temat Francie.

- Bishop, panie generale.- zachichotała dziewczyna i Jack rzucił jej **to** spojrzenie.

- Żadnego chichotania, kapitanie!- zażądał stanowczo, chcąc w jego oczach bez trudu dostrzegła światełko humoru.

- Tak jest, sir!- zasalutowała natychmiast, ale nie przestała się uśmiechać.- Czy to znaczy, że mam zorganizować transport do Strefy 51, panie generale?- zapytała, jak na dobrą sekretarkę przystało.

- A mam jakieś inne wyjście?- mruknął O'Neill, zbierając porozrzucane po biurku dokumenty i starannie zamykając je w sejfie oraz zabezpieczając swój komputer.- Niech samolot będzie gotów do lotu za dwie godziny.- poinstruował Jack.- Wezwij też mojego kierowcę. Muszę podjechać do domu, zanim polecę do Nevady. Nie zamierzam się tam smażyć w tej… zbroi.- z obrzydzeniem wskazał na swój galowy mundur, który z racji zajmowanego stanowiska zmuszony był nosić na co dzień. Ci, którzy znali Jacka O'Neilla, wiedzieli, że znacznie bardziej pasowało mu zwykłe BDU i tylko w nim czuł się komfortowo, w przeciwieństwie do sztywnego i cholernie drapiącego, oficjalnego stroju.- Przełóż też lub odwołaj moje spotkania. Nie wiem, co znaleźli, więc nie mam pojęcia, ile zabawię w Nevadzie.- dodał.

- Do końca tygodnia, czy dłużej?- spytała, robiąc notatki.

- Na razie, do końca. Potem się zobaczy.- stwierdził.- Połącz mnie też z szefem. Nie mogę wyjechać, nic mu nie mówiąc…- dodał, pakując neseser.

- Oczywiście, sir!- powiedziała, od ręki i z entuzjazmem chwytając za telefon ( O yeah! Tylko głupi by się nie cieszył mając możliwość potrzymania w dłoni czerwonego kawałka plastiku, dzięki któremu generalski gabinet był bezpośrednio połączony z Gabinetem Owalnym w Białym Domu!). Gdy tylko usłyszała pierwszy sygnał, podała swojemu szefowi słuchawkę i dyskretnie skierowała się do wyjścia, na migi dziękując za bilety.

Generał machnął tylko ręką i mrugnął szelmowsko.

- Dobrej zabawy, Francie!- powiedział wesoło.- Już widzę minę Michaela, gdy zobaczy bilety!

Właściwie, wiele by dał, by być przy siostrzenicy, gdy ta podzieli się „dobrymi wieściami" ze swoim lowelasem. Jack wiedział, że Mikey, jak lubił go nazywać generał, nie pała entuzjazmem do opery, ale i tak tam pójdzie ze względu na dziewczynę, która, jak stryj, kochała tę formę sztuki.

Yup! Czego się nie robi dla miłości…

- Panie Prezydencie…- skupił się teraz na rozmówcy po drugiej stronie linii.- Tu Jack. Chciałem tylko uprzedzić, że lecę do Nevady…

-xox-

Pułkownik Samantha Carter w pośpiechu pakowała swój podróżny worek wiedząc, że za czterdzieści pięć minut będzie musiała być w bazie Peterson, gdzie czekał już na nią wojskowy samolot, który miał ją przetransportować do Strefy 51. Nie była tam, odkąd na nowo wstąpiła do SG-1, którym współdowodziła teraz na równi z pułkownikiem Cameronem Mitchellem. Przez ponad rok od transferu generała O'Neilla do Waszyngtonu, była szefem Działu Badań i Rozwoju w Strefie, gdzie próbowała nauczyć się żyć bez ciągłej obecności w swoim życiu trzech mężczyzn, tak bliskich jej sercu. Musiała udowodnić sobie, że nawet z dala od nich nadal może wiele zdziałać i być równie skuteczna, co z nimi. Tak naprawdę oczywiście, nie o to chodziło. Nigdy nie żyła w cieniu żadnego z nich, a wręcz przeciwnie- SG-1 wzajemnie się dopełniało, ale wraz z awansem generała, transferem Daniela do nowoodkrytej Atlantydy i planach Teal'ca odnośnie powrotu do Wolnych Jaffa, nie chciała pozostać w SGC sama jedna, tylko ze wspomnieniami tych dni, jakie ze sobą spędzili. I ona musiała ruszyć do przodu ze swoim życiem, a poza tym, praca w Strefie była dobrym posunięciem w jej karierze. Początkowo, nawet jej się tam podobało. Miała nad czym pracować, bo właśnie do strefy trafiały wszystkie doohickey jakie jej grupa oraz inne ekipy SGC sprowadziły na Ziemię. Szybko jednak rozpracowała większość z nich i zaczęła się nudzić. W końcu, ile razy można udoskonalać generator naquadah, czy hipernapęd? W dodatku brakowało jej tej adrenaliny, którą czuła przechodząc przez Wrota, napotykając nowe cywilizacje, nie mówiąc o nowych… gizmo. Kiedy więc Cam zaproponował jej miejsce w „odnowionym" SG-1, nie zastanawiała się długo i przyjęła propozycję, ku uciesze generała Landry'ego, który rządził teraz SGC w miejsce jej ex- mentora, dowódcy i człowieka, którego skrycie kochała- generała Jacka O'Neilla. Znów mogła odwiedzać nowe światy, a przy okazji zaprzyjaźniła się z nietuzinkową kosmitką, Valą Mal Doran, która pomimo swej burzliwej przeszłości, okazała się niezłym nabytkiem dla Ziemi, a przy okazji przypomniała Sam, co to znaczy być kobietą (o yeah… jej garderoba znacząco się rozrosła, odkąd Vala odkryła tę drobną przyjemność, jaką jest kupowanie i choć portfel Sam nieco się skurczył, to właściwie było warto).

- _Gdybym tylko miała odwagę pokazać tę stronę osobowości Jackowi. Przypomnieć mu, że pod mundurem kryje się kobieta z krwi i kości…_- westchnęła w duszy, przyczesując swoje krótkie włosy.

Rzeka czasu upłynęła od śmierci jej ojca i zerwania zaręczyn z Pete'em Shanahanem, a między nią, a generałem nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal krążyli wokół siebie jak dawniej, blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Och! Była świadoma, że nadal żywią do siebie głębokie uczucia, ale żadne z nich nie potrafiło zrobić tego pierwszego ruchu i sięgnąć po to, czego oboje pragnęli. Działo się tak zapewne dlatego, że zbyt wiele czasu spędzili jako dowódca i pierwszy oficer, skrępowani tą przeklętą zasadą, która trzymała ich z dala od siebie. Być może już nigdy nie będą umieli przekroczyć tej niewidzialnej linii, która ich odgradzała. Być może było im pisane kochać z oddali, nigdy nie konsumując tego uczucia, a być może zwyczajnie bali się, że jeśli zrobią ten krok, spróbują urzeczywistnić tę fantazję, rozczarują się wzajemnie? Co jeśli im nie wyjdzie? Co, jeśli ona nie będzie dla niego wystarczająco dobra? W końcu, mężczyzna tak niezwykły jak Jack O'Neill, potrzebował niezwykłej kobiety, a ona za niezwykłą nigdy się nie uważała, choć on zawsze powtarzał inaczej. Poza tym, nie oszukujmy się… Faceci, z którymi była, zazwyczaj lądowali w trumnie (no, może za wyjątkiem Pete'a, choć i on szpital zaliczył…), a ona z pewnością nie chciała patrzeć na śmierć miłości swojego życia. Jak ujął to kiedyś generał:

- _Wolę sama umrzeć niż stracić Jacka…_- przyszło jej do głowy, gdy wychodziła ze swojej kwatery.

W każdym razie, x- czasu upłynęło, odkąd była w Nevadzie i zastanawiała się, z jakiego powodu tak nagle wezwano ją z powrotem. Była podenerwowana, a jednocześnie dziwnie podekscytowana tą podrożą i nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego.

Generał Hank Landry, który poinformował ją o tym fakcie, miał tylko ogólnikowe informacje. Najwyraźniej jej byli koledzy- naukowcy dokonali istotnego odkrycia wśród milionów danych pozostawionych Ziemi przez Asgard i nalegali, by przybyła do Strefy 51, zapewne, by dokonać swojej niezależnej ekspertyzy odkrycia. Innego wyjaśnienia nie było, zwłaszcza, że kiedy opuszczała bazę, wszystkie jej sprawy były dokładnie uporządkowane i pozamykane, jak zawsze zresztą. Tak więc, była to jedyna logiczna teoria.

Zmierzając do windy, natknęła się na Valę, która jak zwykle próbowała molestować Daniela, przeświadczona, że archeolog za nią szaleje. Nie było to dalekie od prawdy, ale Danny nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać głośno… Sam pożegnała ich oboje, z daleka pomachała Teal'cowi oraz Cameronowi, którzy grali w ping-ponga w pokoju rekreacyjnym i poszła się odmeldować.

- Powodzenia i do szybkiego zobaczenia, pułkownik Carter.- powiedział tylko Hank i oddał salut, jaki zgodnie z regulaminem do niego skierowała.

- Dziękuję, sir!- odparła Samantha i piętnaście minut później sadowiła się w SUV-ie, który miał ją zawieźć do bazy Peterson. Kiedy samolot zaczął kołować, spojrzała przez okno i wymamrotała na modłę Jacka:

- A więc, do Oz, Dorotko!

Tak… Mimo, że od dawna osobno, jego wpływ na nią pozostawał niezmienny i musiała przyznać, że nie chciałaby inaczej. Jack ją odmienił, ukształtował i udoskonalił, chociaż nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Dzięki niemu stała się lepszym człowiekiem i zdecydowanie lepszym żołnierzem, a co najzabawniejsze (i generał pewnie by się przeraził, gdyby to usłyszał), stała się także lepszym naukowcem. Jack O'Neill, który zawsze stronił od nauki niczym diabeł od święconej wody, uczynił z niej lepszego badacza przez to tylko, że konsekwentnie przypominał jej, iż nie wszystko musi być zawsze skomplikowane, a prostota bywa najlepszym wyjściem i najlepszą odpowiedzią. Ironia losu, prawda? Człowiek, który gardził nauką, był jej niewątpliwym geniuszem…

Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy się zdrzemnęła. Dopiero lekki dotyk na jej ramieniu przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości, gdy młody porucznik poinformował ją, że za kilka minut wylądują w Strefie 51.

- _No dobra…_- pomyślała, zapinając pasy.- _Czas chwycić byka za rogi i dowiedzieć się, czemu mnie tu ściągnęli. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż było warto…_- dokończyła w myślach i niedługo potem już stała na płycie lotniska, uprzejmie witana przez jednego z kolegów- oficerów oraz naukowca, którego jeszcze nie znała.

- Pułkownik Carter! To honor i przyjemność!- mamrotał dr Morris.- Witamy w Strefie 51. Niecierpliwie oczekiwaliśmy pani przybycia!

- Dziękuję, doktorze, lecz chciałabym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tu jestem.- odparła rzeczowo.

- Och, pułkownik Carter! To ważne odkrycie! Sama to pani zrozumie, gdy wejdziemy do środka!- zapewnił podekscytowany.

- Więc, na co czekamy?- zapytała „jackowym" tonem, który podziałał natychmiast, bo chwilę potem była już w windzie, która opuszczała ją w głąb jednego z najbardziej strzeżonych ośrodków badawczych na świecie.

TBC


	2. CZĘŚĆ II

CZĘŚĆ II

Jack był poirytowany. Odkąd wylądował w Strefie i został ceremonialnie wprowadzony do podziemnej bazy przez Patricka Ovensa, nie dowiedział się niczego ponad to, co już wiedział i było to dla niego, najłagodniej ujmując, niezbyt komfortowe uczucie. Jack lubił jasne sytuacje, tymczasem tutaj…

- _Do licha!-_ mruknął w duchu.- _Ciągną mnie tu przez setki mil, a potem milczą, jakby im kot odgryzł język. Żeby chociaż powiedzieli, na kogo jeszcze czekamy…_

- Jeszcze kawy, generale?- zapytał Ovens, kiedy siedzieli w jednym z pokoi konferencyjnych.

- Wolałbym zimnego browarka, Patrick, ale w tych okolicznościach kawa chyba musi mi wystarczyć.- odparł O'Neill.- Nie pogardziłbym jednak kawałkiem ciasta.- dodał.- Macie tu ciasto, prawda?- upewnił się jeszcze.

- Nasza stołówka z pewnością znajdzie coś odpowiedniego, sir.- odpowiedział jednogwiazdkowy generał, sięgając po telefon.- Jakieś preferencje?- spytał.

- Mów mi Jack.- zaproponował O'Neill, a potem dorzucił:- Najlepsze byłoby czekoladowe, albo czekoladowy sernik, ale z braku laku, zadowolę się dyniowym.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zachichotał w duchu. Uwielbienie generała O'Neilla wobec słodyczy było niemalże legendarne. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że co jak co, ale ciasto zawsze musi być pod ręką, gdy szef Homeworld Security jest w pobliżu.

- Ok. Zrobi się.- stwierdził zadowolony Ovens, składając zamówienie i w zamian słysząc, że jego realizacja już jest w toku.

- No to jak?- odezwał się znowu Jack.- Dowiem się wreszcie, skąd ten pośpiech, czy będziemy nadal tak tu siedzieć?- przeszedł wprost do rzeczy, bo jego cierpliwość była już na wykończeniu.

- Jak tylko pojawi się dr Morris, Jack. Czeka właśnie na powierzchni, by powitać ostatniego gościa, którego obecność jest konieczna.- odpowiedział tajemniczo Ovens.

- A zdradzisz mi chociaż na kogo czekamy, Patrick? Bo myślałem, że tylko ja tu będę.- powiedział O'Neill.

Zanim było mu dane usłyszeć odpowiedź, zza drzwi dobiegło pukanie i młody oficer wszedł do środka, niosąc ze sobą tacę z apetycznym ciastem, które na jedną chwilę rozproszyło uwagę waszyngtońskiego generała.

Oczy O'Neilla rozbłysły, kiedy ujrzał pysznie wyglądający i bosko pachnący kawał czekoladowego tortu, na widok którego od razu pociekła mu ślinka.

- O yeah!- wyszczerzył się, chwytając za talerzyk i widelczyk.- Tak to ja lubię!- dorzucił, zanim z lubością zaczął pochłaniać słodki delikates.

- I jak? Dobre?- dopytywał się Ovens, patrząc, z jakim entuzjazmem konsumuje jego starszy kolega.

- Całkiem, całkiem.- przyznał Jack.- Prawie tak samo dobre, jak tort sierżant McFee z SGC. Ta kobieta to dopiero potrafi piec!- zachwalał, wspominając ulubioną kucharkę w swojej byłej bazie.

Myśląc o SGC, nie mógł jednocześnie nie sięgnąć myślami do innej kobiety, która tam rezydowała. Co robiła? Jak się czuła? Czy nadal wyglądała tak świetnie jak zawsze? Nawet w tych przepastnych BDU pułkownik dr Samantha Carter była cholernie atrakcyjną kobietą i na samo jej wspomnienie krew w jego żyłach płynęła szybciej. Do licha! Gdyby tylko miał odwagę powiedzieć jej, co czuje, rzucić w diabły te wszystkie regulacje i wziąć ją w ramiona. Kochał ją od dawna i od dawna był tego świadomy, ale tak wiele stało między nimi i nie myślał tylko o przepisach. Największą przeszkodą na ich drodze był ich własny strach… Kiedy umierał Jacob, Jack przysiągł mu, że zaopiekuje się Sam, że zawsze przy niej będzie, że… W większości dotrzymał słowa, ale jeśli chodzi o ostatnią część przyrzeczenia, coś go wstrzymywało. Najpierw był to fakt, że Sam była zaręczona z tym wścibskim policjantem, ale gdy zerwała ten związek, po prostu stchórzył, bojąc się, że nie jest dla niej wystarczająco dobry. W końcu, co taki stary wiarus jak on, miał do zaoferowania tak pięknej, inteligentnej, seksownej i MŁODEJ kobiecie, jak ona? Samantha zasługiwała na więcej niż mógłby jej dać i nie potrafił stawać na jej drodze, gdy tego szukała. Zasłużyła na szczęście. Zasługiwała na nie, jak nikt. Cholera! Ta kobieta uratowała całą tę galaktykę, a może i wszechświat?

Myśląc o niej, nawet nie zauważył, że przestał jeść i totalnie zamilkł, dopóki po dłuższej chwili nie usłyszał znaczącego chrząknięcia i po raz kolejny powtórzonego „sir".

- Huh?- wymamrotał, biorąc się w garść i patrząc na swojego podwładnego.- Mówiłeś coś, Patrick?- spytał.

- Tak jest, sir. Jack.- odparł młodszy generał.- Właśnie mnie poinformowano, że przybył nasz gość. Za chwilę tu będzie i przejdziemy do istoty tego spotkania.

- Nareszcie!- mruknął zadowolony oficer.- Już myślałem, że tu korzenie zapuszczę, choć jeśli chodzi o ciasto, było warto poczekać. Było prawie tak dobre, jak w **mojej** bazie.- podkreślił przy tym słowo „moja", bo SGC już na zawsze miało pozostać jego prawdziwym domem. Waszyngton był przymusem, ale to Colorado Springs było jego azylem. Tam był u siebie. Tylko tam…

- Cieszę się, sir.- uśmiechnął się jednogwiazdkowy generał i od razu spojrzał w stronę otwierających się drzwi, przez które wparował najpierw jeden z jego naukowców, roztrzepany dr Morris, a zaraz za nim, weszła…

- Pułkownik Samantha Carter melduje, sir!- powiedziała, stając na baczność i salutując.

Jako że Jack siedział nieco w cieniu, nie zauważyła go od razu, więc gdy usłyszała jego głęboki (i do diaska- seksowny!) głos, zdębiała.

- Spocznij, Carter.- wypalił, a potem wyszedł z cienia i się wyszczerzył.- Zabawnie cię tu spotkać!

- Generał O'Neill, sir! Nie miałam pojęcia, że pan tu będzie!- wyjąkała wreszcie, czując gorąco na całym ciele. Yup! Ponad rok go nie widziała, ale nadal działał na nią tak samo.

Przytył nieco za biurkiem, ale jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, nadal wyglądał fantastycznie, a te parę kilo w niczym nie ujmowało jego wyglądowi. Właściwie… mogłaby go z przyjemnością schrupać…

- No, patrz! To jest nas dwoje!- stwierdził z rozbawieniem.- Patrick, tutaj…- dodał, wskazując drugiego generała.-… jakoś zapomniał mnie powiadomić, że zaprosił mojego ex -pierwszego oficera. Wybaczę mu jednak tę wpadkę, bo to niewątpliwie miła niespodzianka. Nie sądzisz, Carter?- uśmiechnął się szeroko do blondynki.

To istotnie była wspaniała niespodzianka, bo jeśli miał być szczery, stęsknił się za jej widokiem, za nią. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze chwilę temu zastanawiał się, co porabiała. Teraz miał odpowiedź. No prawie…

- Tak jest, sir!- odpowiedziała z takim samym uśmiechem.- Nadal jednak nie wiem, dlaczego mnie wezwano.- dodała.

- No właśnie!- przyznał Jack.- Oto pytanie za 64 miliony dolarów. Ktoś nam wreszcie wyjaśni, co to za wielkie odkrycie i jak to się ma do naszej obecności tutaj?- zażądał, patrząc na Ovensa i Morrisa.

- Naturalnie, sir.- odparł Patrick i spojrzał na doktora.- Wayne…

- Ok, ok! No to może przejdźmy do mojego laboratorium. Tam mam sprzęt niezbędny do prezentacji.- zaproponował wniebowzięty dr Morris.

- Skoro trzeba…- zgodził się Jack.- Carter, ty przodem.- powiedział po dżentelmeńsku, choć wiedział że ją tym wkurza. Sam była zawziętą feministką i podobne oznaki grzeczności zwykła traktować z rezerwą. Nie dziwił się, bo w tym świecie zdominowanym przez mężczyzn, musiała walczyć jak lwica o swoją pozycję, na którą zresztą w pełni zasługiwała, choć nie w tym rzecz. Sęk w tym, że wielu oficerów nadal nie traktowało jej poważnie, bo była kobietą, a więc na każdym kroku chciała udowadniać, że jej płeć nie ma nic do rzeczy i Sam jest równie użyteczna, co każdy mężczyzna. Doskonałym tego przykładem było ich pierwsze spotkanie i sławetna pogadanka o organach reprodukcyjnych, której członkowie tamtego zebrania nie zapomnieli nigdy…

Sam przewróciła oczami, posyłając mu dyskretne, ale znaczące spojrzenie, jednak zrobiła, co kazał. W końcu, był najwyższym stopniem oficerem w tym pomieszczeniu, jej szefem, choć nie bezpośrednio. W sekrecie jednak, cieszyły ją podobne gesty z jego strony. Był jedynym oficerem, któremu nie musiała nic udowadniać, a w takich chwilach jak ta przypominała sobie, że mimo uznanej przez niego dawno temu jej wartości jako żołnierza, Jack nadal dostrzegał w niej kobietę i była to pochlebna myśl...

- Tak jest, sir.- odparła i ruszyła za niemal podskakującym naukowcem.

Jack patrząc na Morrisa pomyślał:

- _Facet ma ADHD, czy co? Jest prawie tak samo nadpobudliwy jak Danny po piątym kubku kawy, a może nawet bardziej…_

Raz jeszcze kierując wzrok na kobietę swego życia, zerknął na jej zgrabne nogi i wdzięcznie huśtające się biodra, po czym westchnął w duchu:

-_ Ona mnie kiedyś zabije! Jak to jest, że za każdym razem, kiedy ją widzę, jest jeszcze bardziej gorąca? Oj, Jack, chłopie…źle z tobą!_

Kiedy cała ekspedycja ścisnęła się w ciasnej windzie i poczuł jej zapach, omal nie pocałował jej tu i teraz, ale dzięki swojej silnej woli, a raczej doskonale wytrenowanemu opanowaniu, jakoś się powstrzymał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego „problem" nie był oczywisty dla zebranych, chociaż sądząc po psotnym błysku w jej błękitnych oczach, dobrze wiedziała, jak na niego działa i najwyraźniej ją to bawiło.

Przeklęta kobieta! Mogła z nim robić co chciała i, cholera, gdyby tylko chciała, to nie miałby nic przeciwko!

Myśląc o niej, znów nie zauważył, że dojechali na miejsce, póki Morris nie wyszczerzył się do nich głupawo, niemal wypychając ich z windy.

- Generale, pani pułkownik… Witajcie w moim królestwie!.- zawołał.

- Ta…- machnął ręką O'Neill.- Może tak konkrety?- dorzucił stanowczo.

- Ależ, oczywiście!- stwierdził naukowiec, prowadząc ich w głąb pomieszczenia.- Jak zapewne pan wie, panie generale…- zaczął, gdy podeszli do jednego z projektorów holograficznych.- … ostatnimi czasy intensywnie pracowaliśmy nad uporządkowaniem i analizą danych, jakie pozostawił nam w spadku Asgard…

Jack tylko skinął głową, więc Wayne kontynuował.

-…Danych są miliony, więc praca nie idzie nam bardzo szybko, lecz się staramy…- zapewnił zaraz.- Tak czy owak, kiedy wczoraj, wraz z moim asystentem przedzieraliśmy się przez kolejne pliki, natrafiliśmy na coś ciekawego, niezmiernie ciekawego!- podkreślił zachwycony.

- Czyli?- z lekkim sarkazmem zapytał O'Neill.

- Natknęliśmy się na dotąd dobrze ukryty plik oznaczony dwoma nazwiskami…- odpowiedział tajemniczo Morris, patrząc znacząco na generała i pułkownik Carter.

- Huh? Tylko mi nie mów, że…- mruknął Jack.

- O yeah! Te dane dotyczą pana, generale i pani pułkownik.- potwierdził.- Nie mogliśmy jednak ich odtworzyć bez obecności was obojga, ponieważ są zabezpieczone.

- Zabezpieczone? W jaki sposób?- zdumiała się zaintrygowana Sam.

- Wymagają skanu DNA, ma'am.- wyjaśnił młody oficer, który pojawił się obok Morrisa.- Kluczem jest świeża próbka DNA.- powtórzył.

- Znaczy, krew?- jęknął niezadowolony Jack na myśl o igłach, które z pewnością już dla niego szykują.

Sam zachichotała w duszy wiedząc, o czym myślał. Jack nienawidził igieł na równi z Goa'uldami…

- Niekoniecznie, sir.- odparł porucznik.- Wystarczy próbka śliny.- sprostował i O'Neill odetchnął z ulgą.

- _Alleluja! Zero igieł!_- pomyślał z ukontentowaniem.- Tyle mogę zrobić.- dorzucił łaskawie i po chwili młody naukowiec już grzebał mu w ustach plastikowym patyczkiem do pobierania próbek.

Kiedy i Samantha oddała swoją, Morris i porucznik natychmiast załadowali obie do skanera i chwilę potem pojawił się obraz znajomego, szarego ludka, mówiący:

- Tożsamość potwierdzona. Gotowość do transmisji.

- _Ok_.- pomyślał zaciekawiony Jack.- _Zobaczmy, o co tyle szumu…_

Sam również nie mogła się już doczekać. To nie była normalna forma zabezpieczania danych nawet jak na Asgard. Cokolwiek zawierał plik, musiało być ważne i dotyczyło nie tylko jej, ale również człowieka, który władał jej sercem i duszą. Dyskretnie spojrzała na Jacka i westchnęła. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak bardzo go kochała…

Nim zdołała pogrążyć się w marzeniach o seksownym generale, pojawił się kolejny szary ludzik i zaczął swój monolog.

- Pozdrawiam, O'Neill i Samantha Carter. Jestem Sigyn, kone Lokiego, albo, jak to określacie w waszej kulturze, jego małżonka.- przedstawiła się istota.

- Huh?- wymamrotał zdziwiony Jack.- To Asgardzi mieli kobiety?

- Najwyraźniej…- wymruczała zafascynowała Sam.

- Jeśli to oglądacie…- kontynuowała Sigyn.-… oznacza to, że nasze wysiłki spełzły na niczym i nasza rasa umarła. Jak wiecie, Loki próbował wielu sposobów, by zapobiec degradacji naszych klonów i choć wielu z naszych braci uważało jego pracę za niehonorową i nielegalną, to służyła ona przede wszystkim ratowaniu naszego świata. Tego nie pożałował ani on, ani ja, ponieważ wierzyliśmy, że może nam się udać. Niestety, jak widać, nie zdążyliśmy i niezwyciężony Asgard upadł nie pod ciężarem wroga, a naszej własnej słabości, której nie umieliśmy na czas powstrzymać….- mówiła.- Od dawna wiedzieliśmy, co się stanie, jeśli nie znajdziemy lekarstwa, więc chwytaliśmy się wszystkich możliwych sposobów, łącznie z wykorzystaniem ziemskiego DNA najbardziej zaawansowanych osobników waszego gatunku…

Słysząc to, Jack od razu przypomniał sobie eksperymenty Lokiego, których efektem był mini-Jack i jęknął pod nosem, podobnie jak Sam. Badania Lokiego były dalekie od etyki…

- … W tym celu pobraliśmy próbki od dwóch najlepszych przedstawicieli Tau'ri i dokonaliśmy ich połączenia…

- Yeah… Mini- ja nadal jeszcze jest w szkole!- mruknął sarkastycznie O'Neill.

-…Niestety, Rada dowiedziała się o naszych poczynaniach i powstrzymała mojego małżonka, na długi czas ograniczając nasze badania. Nie wiedziała jednak, że oprócz pierwszego klona O'Neilla, stworzyliśmy jeszcze jedną istotę.

- Że co proszę?- prawie ryknął Jack.- Kolejny klon?

-… Nie był to jednak klon, lecz coś o wiele bardziej zaawansowanego.- ciągnęła dalej Sigyn.- Korzystając z posiadanego DNA O'Neilla i Samanthy Carter, zdołaliśmy uzyskać w pełni rozwinięty, ludzki embrion o możliwościach przekraczających zdolności najlepszych przedstawicieli waszego gatunku, a potem doprowadzić do jego pełnego dojrzewania bez komplikacji, jakie zaistniały w przypadku klona…

- O czym oni do diabła mówią?- powiedział zdezorientowany Jack i spojrzał na bladą Sam.- Carter?...

- To niemożliwe…- wymamrotała zaszokowana.- Niemożliwe….

- Co?- dopytywał się generał.

- Sir… Oni… Oni stworzyli…

- … stworzyliśmy, jak to mówicie, dziecko.- powiedział hologram.- Najbardziej zaawansowany okaz Tau'ri, wyprzedzający waszą ewolucję.

- Chryste!- jęknął Jack, podczas gdy Samantha wymamrotała:

- Holy Hannah!

- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej!- wtrącił się Morris.

- Wiedząc, że nie zdążymy wykorzystać osobnika, nim nasz świat ulegnie zagładzie, zdecydowaliśmy się zabezpieczyć obiekt, by nie dostał się w niepowołane ręce. W tym celu przetransportowaliśmy komorę hibernacyjną do jednego z naszych tajnych laboratoriów, by tam oczekiwała na moment, gdy rozszyfrujecie ten przekaz i przejmiecie opiekę nad potomkiem. Nie zamierzam przepraszać za to, co zrobiłam wraz z Lokim. Gdybyście byli na moim miejscu, też próbowalibyście wszystkiego, by ocalić Ziemię. Uznałam jednak, że w świetle zaistniałych okoliczności, obiekt musi powrócić do genetycznych rodziców. Nie oddałam go bezpośrednio, ponieważ nasze planety były zbyt oddalone i nie starczyłoby na to czasu. Umieściłam więc komorę na pobliskim świecie, którego adres widzicie poniżej. Laboratorium jest zamaskowane, ale jak tylko O'Neill i Samantha Carter zbliżą się do budynku, maskowanie zniknie. Powtarzam. Tylko oni mogą otworzyć kompleks i zbliżyć się do kapsuły. Zadbałam o to dla bezpieczeństwa potomka. Jest zbyt cenny, by znaleźć się we wrogich rękach. Przebudzenie nastąpi automatycznie, gdy O'Neill i Samantha Carter podejdą do kapsuły.- stwierdziła, a na koniec dodała:- Dajemy wam wielki dar, Tau'ri, przyszłość waszego gatunku. Nie zmarnujcie go.- rzuciła, zanim obraz znikł.

Jack i Sam spojrzeli na siebie zupełnie zaszokowani i przed dłuższą chwilę nie powiedzieli nic. Potem, jakby czytali sobie w myślach, stwierdzili jednocześnie:

- Ruszamy!

- Eeee… generale, pani pułkownik…- wtrącił się Ovens, który właśnie pozbierał szczękę z podłogi.

- Co?- spytał zniecierpliwiony O'Neill.

- Gratulacje.- powiedział Patrick.

- Dzięki, Pat. A teraz szykuj samolot. Lecimy do Springs!- rozkazał.

- Tak jest!- usłyszał tylko, zanim pociągnął Sam do windy.

Jasny gwint! Lecieli po swoje dziecko!

TBC

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I jak? tego się spodziewałaś, kiedy czytałaś poprzedni rozdział, Madi?_

_Wiem, że to oklepane z tym dzieckiem, ale zawsze żałowałam, że na koniec ci dwoje nie wylądowali razem (ok, ok... Były wskazówki, że tak się stało w rozszerzonej serii "Stargate Atlantis"- rozmowa między Sam, a dr Keller- jednak zawsze chciałam zobaczyć ich w odcinku jako parę, z małym bobo w tle. Po prostu nie umiem się powstrzymać, by nie myśleć o nich, jak o rodzinie i oto efekt._

_Tak czy owak, liczę, że i ten kawałek nie jest najgorszy. _

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia _


	3. CZĘŚĆ III

CZĘŚĆ III

- A to ci historia, co, Carter?- zapytał niepewnie Jack, próbując przerwać dziwne napięcie, jakie zaistniało między nimi, gdy wsiedli do samolotu.- Szalony Loki i jego „pani", sprezentowali nam berbecia.- dodał z wymuszoną nutką humoru.

- Na to wygląda, sir.- odparła blondwłosa pułkownik, unikając jego wzroku. Nie miała odwagi by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bała się, że dostrzeże w nich wszystkie jej skrywane dotąd emocje. W końcu, od lat marzyła, by mieć z nim dziecko, ale im więcej czasu upływało, tym mniejsze było prawdopodobieństwo, że to się kiedyś stanie. Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę jej wiek i fakt, że była kiedyś gospodarzem Tok'ra, a w jej żyłach znajdowało się naquadah, jej szanse na poczęcie i tak były niewielkie. Wiedziała to już zanim zginęła Janet i nie miała wielkich nadziei na macierzyństwo. Oczywiście i tak zamierzała próbować, ale... Tymczasem okazało się, że choć nic nie zrobiła, była mamą, mamą dziecka Jacka O'Neilla, mężczyzny, którego kochała i mieć nie mogła. To jakby ziścił się jeden z jej najpiękniejszych snów…

- Sam…- usłyszała jego miękki głos.- Nie uważasz, że w świetle zaistniałych okoliczności mogłabyś choć na chwilę rzucić to przeklęte „sir"? Na litość boską! Mamy razem dziecko, nawet, jeśli zrobione niezbyt tradycyjną metodą!- zawołał cicho, ciesząc się, że byli sami w kabinie.

Ostatnie zdanie, które wypowiedział, nareszcie zrobiło swoje i w kącikach jej ust pojawił się lekki uśmiech rozbawienia. Spojrzała na niego wreszcie i rzuciła mu TEN uśmiech, który zarezerwowany był tylko dla niego, ciepły, promienny, cudowny…

- Tak jest, sir… Jack.- poprawiła się szybko, gdy uniósł ostrzegawczo palec.

- No! Teraz lepiej!- wyszczerzył się generał.- Już zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy po roku w Nevadzie moja Carter straciła poczucie humoru.- dorzucił, bezwiednie nazywając ją swoją i przyśpieszając jej bicie serca. Chciała być jego, lecz nie sądziła, że to jeszcze możliwe po tej rozłące. Teraz jednak pojawiły się nowe okoliczności, a wraz z nimi, światełko nadziei. Kto wie? Być może to dziecko coś zmieni? W końcu, już teraz było cudem. Może sprawi, że jej życie będzie takie, jakiego zawsze pragnęła, że w jej życiu na stałe pojawi się ON?

- Nie… Jack. Nie straciła.- zaprzeczyła Sam.- Po prostu, nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

- W co? Że Asgardzi mieli kobiety?- zażartował i zachichotała, co skomentował znaczącym spojrzeniem i krótkim:- Ack! Nie chichotać!

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o tym mówię.- pokręciła z uśmiechem głową.

- Ach! A więc zapewne w to, że bez odrobiny wysiłku, porannych mdłości, zachciewajek i opuchniętych nóg oraz godzin porodu, zostałaś mamusią, i to na dodatek małego O'Neilla!- mrugnął szelmowsko.

- Małego O'Neilla?- Samantha wysoko uniosła brew.- A kto powiedział, że to chłopiec? Równie dobrze, może być dziewczynka. Sigyn nie sprecyzowała płci.- przypomniała mu delikatnie blondynka.

- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.- Tak czy siak, ten dzieciaczek będzie nosić moje nazwisko, skoro ma moje geny.

- I moje.- wtrąciła pułkownik.- Powinno nosić oba nazwiska. Tak byłoby fair.

- Się zobaczy!- machnął ręką Jack i spojrzał na nią już poważniej.- A tak na serio, co o tym myślisz, Sam?- zapytał, chcąc znać jej opinię i odczucia.

- Sama nie wiem.- odpowiedziała szczerze.- Z jednej strony, bardzo się cieszę. Zawsze chciałam mieć dziecko, choć niekoniecznie w ten sposób. Z drugiej, jestem wkurzona. Nie dość, że Loki bawił się twoim DNA, to na dodatek ukradł też moje, stworzył nowe życie, które od początku powinno być częścią nas, a potem ukrył je, ponieważ dla niego było tylko środkiem do celu, „obiektem", jak powiedziała Sigyn. Jakim prawem bawili się w Boga naszym kosztem i kosztem tego maleństwa? Jakim prawem odebrali nam coś tak cennego i wrażliwego? Krew mnie zalewa, jak o tym pomyślę!- dokończyła wzburzona.

- Wiem, co czujesz.- westchnął O'Neill.- Już po aferze z Mini-mną miałem ochotę przywalić Lokiemu. Stworzył Małego, a potem Thor musiał sprzątać jego bałagan. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że Mini nie był jedyny…

- Yeah…- przytaknęła. Nie musiała mówić więcej, by zrozumiał. Wiedziała, że jak ona, walczyłby o tą istotkę do utraty tchu i to nie tylko dlatego, że była jego szansą na powtórne ojcostwo, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że tak trzeba, że to byłoby jedyne właściwe rozwiązanie. Cokolwiek myślał Loki, cokolwiek myślała Sigyn, to dziecko nie było tylko obiektem, sztucznym tworem, lecz człowiekiem, a to znaczy, że należało do Ziemi, do nich. Tu było jego miejsce, w ich ramionach…

- Znajdziemy je, Jack.- powiedziała, instynktownie ściskając jego dłoń, którą podświadomie splótł z jej dłonią.

- Wiem, Sam. I wtedy już nikt nam go nie odbierze. Ani żaden nawiedzony kosmita, ani naukowcy, którzy pewnie zechcą położyć na nim łapy, ani nawet cholerny Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie, jeśli mam tu coś do powiedzenia!- przysiągł stanowczo.

- Tak jest, sir!- zawołała entuzjastycznie i oboje się do siebie uśmiechnęli. Patrząc sobie w oczy pomyśleli, że być może właśnie nadszedł ich czas. Cokolwiek ich dotąd dzieliło, przestało mieć znaczenie, bo połączyła ich najsilniejsza możliwa więź- dziecko i stali się rodziną. Nic innego się już nie liczyło.

-xox-

Do SGC dotarli zgodnie z planem, zupełnie zaskakując dowódcę bazy, o członkach SG-1 nie wspominając.

- Jack?- zdumiał się Hank Landry, gdy jego dwugwiazdkowy kolega pojawił się w środku odprawy.- A co ty tutaj robisz? Nie, żebym nie cieszył się z wizyty…- dodał zaraz, widząc spojrzenie „szefa", który przecież mógł się tu pojawiać kiedy chciał, zważywszy na to, że w jego gestii była kontrola nie tylko nad Cheyenne Mountain, ale wszystkimi tajnymi projektami naukowymi, związanymi z obcą technologią, włącznie ze Strefą 51 i SGC.

- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Hank- uśmiechnął się półgębkiem O'Neill, zwłaszcza widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie kolegi, gdy pułkownik Carter pojawiła się zaraz za Jackiem.

- Sir.- przywitała się zwyczajowym salutem.

- Pułkowniku…- odparł Landry.- Możecie mi powiedzieć, skąd to niezapowiedziane przybycie. O ile wiem, wezwano panią do Strefy 51.- zdziwił się.

- I stamtąd właśnie wracamy.- odpowiedział za nią Jack.- Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, Hank, ale najpierw muszę rozmówić się z Szefem. Pozwolisz, że skorzystam z twojej gorącej linii?- zażartował, mając na myśli czerwony telefon w gabinecie dowódcy bazy.

- Naturalnie, Jack. Jest do twojej dyspozycji.- zapewnił szybko Landry.

- Doskonale. Jak wrócę, Carter i ja cię wdrożymy. Chciałbym jednak, żeby ściągnął tu Daniela i Teal'ca. Sprawa w pewnym stopniu dotyczy również ich. Ach! I poproś też dr Lam. Przyda nam się.- dodał sekretnym tonem, czym zaintrygował kolegę.

- Oczywiście. Każę Walterowi ich wezwać. Pozwól tymczasem, że dokończę odprawę SG-15, zgoda? Za 20 minut ruszają na misję.- odparł i nowoprzybyła dwójka dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że obserwują ich dodatkowe cztery pary oczu.

- Eeee…- mruknął Jack.- Ok. To wy tu sobie kończcie, a ja pójdę zadzwonić. Carter…

- Tak, sir?- spytała profesjonalnym tonem. Oboje ustalili, że po imieniu będą sobie mówić prywatnie i na osobności. Po co wzbudzać dodatkowe plotki?

- Za mną.- rozkazał.

- Tak jest, generale!- zasalutowała i posłusznie podreptała za nim do gabinetu Hanka.

Pół godziny później było już po rozmowie i Jack otrzymał pozwolenie na przejście przez Wrota. To miała być jego pierwsza misja „poza świat" od BARDZO długiego czasu i w dodatku, najważniejsza w jego życiu…

-xox-

- Jack? Sam? A co wy tutaj robicie?- zdumiał się dr Daniel Jackson, kiedy para weszła do sali konferencyjnej. Nie spodziewał się, że jego przyszywana siostra tak szybko wróci z Nevady, a już na pewno nie przypuszczał, że w SGC pojawi się dzisiaj Jack. Owszem… przez ostatni rok się nie widzieli, ale rozmawiali przy każdej możliwej okazji za pomocą telefonu lub Internetu i O'Neill słowem nie wspomniał, że wybiera się do Springs. Tymczasem przybył bez zapowiedzi i wyglądało na to, że przywiózł ze sobą ważne wieści sądząc po tym, z jakim pośpiechem Landry wezwał jego i Teal'ca na to spotkanie.

- Cześć, Kosmiczna Małpo!- wyszczerzył się do niego jego najlepszy przyjaciel.- Kopę czasu, co?- dodał, klepiąc go po przyjacielsku w plecy.- T.- zwrócił się do ewidentnie ucieszonego jego widokiem Jaffy i wymienił z nim tradycyjny na Chulak uścisk dłoni.- Tek ma te, przyjacielu. Jak się masz?- zapytał mieszaniną języka Goa'uldów i Tau'ri.

- Tek ma te. Mam się dobrze, O'Neill. Dobrze cię widzieć, bracie.- przywitał się ciemnoskóry wojownik.

- Jak wyżej.- krótko odparł Jack.

- Dobrze wyglądasz, stary przyjacielu.- dodał jeszcze Jaffa.

- To geny!- głupawo odpowiedział generał, wymieniając z Sam wesołe spojrzenie i Jaffa przysiągłby, że to jakiś prywatny żart między jego towarzyszem broni, a złotowłosą pułkownik. W sumie, nie był daleki od prawdy, choć z pewnością pełen konfuzji. Postanowił jednak nie wnikać w szczegóły i cieszyć się tą radosną chwilą. Brakowało mu bowiem głęboko towarzystwa O'Neilla w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu miesięcy. Ich rodzina, choć z pewnością nadal zżyta, siłą rzeczy oddaliła się od siebie i Jaffa bardzo nad tym ubolewał do tego stopnia, że omal na stałe nie powrócił na Chulak. Dziś jednak znów spotkał swojego pierwszego sojusznika wśród Tau'ri oraz wielkiego przyjaciela i był z tego bardzo zadowolony.

- Widzę, Jack, że nie straciłeś w Waszyngtonie nic ze swojej pewności siebie. Twoje ego nadal przerasta galaktykę!- roześmiał się Daniel.

- Staram się, Danny-boy!- mrugnął generał, a gdy wszystkie grzeczności i plotki zostały wymienione, grupa wygodnie rozsiadła się przy stole, zachowując ten sam porządek, którego przestrzegali, gdy jeszcze razem służyli. Jack i Sam usiedli obok siebie po lewej stronie stołu, a Daniel i Teal'c zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko, podczas gdy Hank usiadł w swoim zwyczajowym fotelu dowódcy (oczywiście zaproponował go wcześniej Jackowi, ale ten stanowczo odmówił).

Nim narada się zaczęła, dr Lam zapukała i weszła do środka, przepraszając za spóźnienie.

- Siler znów się skaleczył.- wyjaśniła i O'Neill się roześmiał. Ten żołnierz był stałym bywalcem tutejszego szpitala i dzierżył niewątpliwy rekord korzystania z usług medycznych, dotąd zresztą nie pobity…

- Nic się nie stało, dr Lam.- zapewnił Jack.- Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy. Proszę usiąść, a Carter wtajemniczy wszystkich w powód tej wizyty.

Gdy to się stało, Sam wyjęła z torby mały, przenośny holograf i przeszła do rzeczy.

- Jesteśmy tutaj, ponieważ generał O'Neill i ja zostaliśmy pilnie wezwani do Strefy 51. Nikt nam nie powiedział, o co dokładnie chodziło, bo prawda była taka, że nikt tego nie wiedział, dopóki nie obejrzeliśmy tego przekazu…- stwierdziła, uruchamiając urządzenie.- Było to możliwe dopiero po tym, jak zeskanowano nasze DNA, gdyż tylko tak można było odtworzyć pliki znalezione wśród danych pozostawionych nam przez Asgard.

- Dziwne…- wtrącił się Daniel.- Asgardzi nigdy nie zabezpieczali w ten sposób danych.- zauważył.

- Uwierz mi, Danny, byliśmy równie zdumieni.- powiedział Jack.- Przestaniesz się jednak dziwić, kiedy obejrzysz to nagranie. Potem Carter i ja odpowiemy na wasze pytania, jeśli jakieś będziecie mieli, ok?- zaproponował.

- OK.- zgodził się Jackson.

- Jak sobie życzysz, O'Neill.- przytaknął Teal'c.

- Zgoda.- dorzucili Hank i Carolyn.

- Świetnie! Gotowi do pokazu?- spytał.

- Gotowi.- padło jednocześnie ze wszystkich ust i Jack dał znak Sam, by odtworzyła wiadomość od Sigyn.

Powiedzieć, że po wszystkim Hank, Daniel, Teal'c i dr Lam byli w szoku, to zbyt mało. Szybko jednak otrzeźwieli i rozpoczęli serię pytań, która mogła zakończyć się tylko w jeden sposób…

- Zakładam, że jesteś tu po to, by odnaleźć to dziecko, Jack?- spytał Landry.

- Dokładnie.- potwierdził generał.- Niezależnie od tego, w jaki sposób przyszło na świat, to wciąż moja krew.- przypomniał zebranym.- Poza tym, sami słyszeliście, że to małe jest bardzo specjalne i unikalne. Nie zamierzam ryzykować, że ktoś przypadkowo znajdzie je przed nami. Taka opcja nie wchodzi w grę. Berbeć Carter i mój, musi bezwzględnie powrócić na Ziemię, do swojej matki i do mnie. Czy mogę na was liczyć w tym względzie?- spytał.

- Oczywiście! Pułkownik i ty, macie nasze całkowite wsparcie. Możecie ruszać na poszukiwania jak tylko będziecie gotowi do drogi.- zapewnił jego młodszy rangą kolega.

- Dzięki, Hank. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. Chciałbym jednak, by towarzyszyła nam dr Lam. Wbrew temu, co mówiła Sigyn, nie wiemy, w jakim stanie przebudzi się dziecko. Musimy mieć w odwodzie dobrego medyka, w razie komplikacji.- powiedział O'Neill.

- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, panie generale.- uśmiechnęła się córka Landry'ego.- Nie zawiodę, sir.

- Wiem, pani doktor.- odparł Jack.- Jeśli nie ma więcej pytań, proponuję się przygotować.

- Czy reszta SG-1 ma dołączyć jako wsparcie?- upewnił się jeszcze Hank.

- Dzięki, ale to raczej nie będzie konieczne.- zaprzeczył O'Neill.- Będziemy dobrze uzbrojeni i ostrożni.

- Zatem nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć wam powodzenia w tej misji.- stwierdził Landry.

- Dziękujemy, panie generale.- odezwała się Sam.- Będzie nam potrzebne.

Hank tylko się uśmiechnął. Czego jak czego, ale szczęścia staremu SG-1 nigdy nie brakowało, choć, jak to mówią, dodatkowa „porcja" nie zaszkodzi.

- Jack. Pułkownik Carter…- dodał jeszcze.

- Tak?- odparli symultanicznie.

- Gratulacje!- mrugnął psotnie oficer.

- Dzięki, Hank. Po wszystkim, zrobimy sobie grilla, ok?- rzucił Jack.

- Już się nie mogę doczekać!

Godzinę potem, grupa stała już przy rampie, uzbrojona i obładowana akcesoriami, oczekując na aktywację Wrót.

- Z Bogiem, SG-1. Możecie ruszać.- powiedział Landry, jak dawniej robił to Hammond.

- Ok, dzieciaki. Do Oz!- zawołał O'Neill i wszyscy ruszyli ku przeznaczeniu…

TBC


	4. CZĘŚĆ IV

CZĘŚĆ IV

PX3-939 znacząco różniło się od planet, na jakich już byli, nie tylko zupełnie nie przypominając rodzinnego świata Asgardów, ale nawet Ziemi, czy świata Tok'ra.

Kiedy przestąpili próg Wrót, po prostu otoczył ich róż. Wszystko wokół było mniej lub bardziej różowe, od podłoża, poprzez rośliny, aż po niebo.

- Istny raj dla Barbie.- z sarkazmem wymamrotał Jack, podczas gdy Samantha tylko się uśmiechnęła, Daniel przewrócił oczami, a Teal'c stwierdził rzeczowo:

- Istotnie.

Carolyn nie powiedziała nic, ponieważ nadal jeszcze była pod wpływem niejakiego szoku po „podróży", o widoku nie wspominając. Było tu tak różowo, że nieomal mdło…

- Carter…- odezwał się znowu O'Neill.

- Sir?

- Masz pojęcie, gdzie powinniśmy się skierować?- zapytał generał, w zasięgu wzroku nie widząc żadnych śladów naukowego kompleksu stworzonego przez Lokiego i Sigyn. Gdyby takowy był blisko, zapewne już opadłoby jego maskowanie, skoro było zaprogramowane na ich obecność. Logicznym więc wydawało się, iż budynki musiały znajdować się oddaleniu od Wrót.

- Według wskazówek, które wraz z adresem zostawiła nam Sigyn, powinniśmy iść jakieś 10 kilometrów stąd na północ, sir.- odpowiedziała, spoglądając uważnie na swój tricoder.- Tam dowiemy się, co dalej.- dodała.

- A więc, ruszajmy.- powiedział generał, odwracając się we wskazanym kierunku, jednak zatrzymał go głos Jaffa.

- O'Neill…- odezwał się Teal'c.- Może byłoby rozsądnie, gdybym pozostał przy Chappai'ai?- zaproponował.- Po pierwsze, nie wiemy, czy Asgardzi nie założyli specjalnych zabezpieczeń przed Jaffa i innymi rasami na wypadek próby uprowadzenia dziecka, a poza tym, powinniśmy zabezpieczyć odwrót w razie nieprzewidzianych okoliczności. Nie znamy tej planety. Nie wiemy, czy zamieszkują ją inteligentne, czy wrogie istoty, więc najlepiej mieć zabezpieczoną drogę powrotną. Jeśli pozostanę przy Chappai'ai, będę mógł monitorować, kto przez nie przechodzi i w razie konieczności, uprzedzić was o niebezpieczeństwie.- dokończył, ściskając swoją lancę.

- Dobrze myślisz, T.- przyznał Jack.-… choć z drugiej strony, nieprzyjaciel niekoniecznie musi zaskoczyć nas przechodząc przez Wrota. Może zaatakować z powietrza. Masz jednak rację, że rozsądnie byłoby mieć oko na naszą jedyną drogę do domu, więc zgadzam się z twoją sugestią. Kontakt utrzymujemy jak zwykle na czwartym kanale. Jeśli zaobserwujesz coś niepokojącego, daj znać. Nie chcemy niespodzianek, zwłaszcza, gdy już odzyskamy dziecko.- stwierdził oficer.

- Jak sobie życzysz, O'Neill.- przytaknął ciemnoskóry wojownik.- Życzę wam powodzenia w drodze i mam nadzieję, że wasz potomek będzie zdrowy oraz tak światły, jak jego rodzice.- powiedział.

- Awww, T! Jak ty zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć!- wyszczerzył się generał.- Jeśli berbeć choć trochę przypomina Carter, będzie geniuszem!- dorzucił żartobliwym tonem, choć naprawdę tak myślał.

- Boże broń, jeśli przypomina ciebie, Jack.- wtrącił się Daniel.- Nie wiem, czy świat jest gotów na takich trzech jak ty!- stwierdził z udawanym horrorem.

- Hej! Świat przetrwał mnie i mini- mnie, to poradzi sobie i z trzecim O'Neillem. W końcu, Thor zawsze powiadał, że jesteśmy bardzo rezolutną rasą, czyż nie?- zachichotał wesoło.

Chyba nie było wśród nich nikogo, kto by się z nim nie zgodził…

-xox-

Jak ustalono kilka minut wcześniej, Teal'c pozostał, by zabezpieczyć ich odwrót, a reszta ekspedycji udała się na północ.

Carolyn, nienawykła do aż tak długich spacerów z ciężkim sprzętem, z trudem nadążała za pozostałą trójką, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że w porównaniu z nimi, była w kiepskiej formie fizycznej.

- _Za dużo czasu spędzasz pod tą górą._- powiadał jej ojciec, gdy dniami i nocami siedziała w swoim szpitalu. Gdyby dziś ją zobaczył, dodałby: „A nie mówiłem?"

Dr Lam jednak zacisnęła zęby i szła uparcie dalej. Było nie było, przysięgła generałowi O'Neillowi, że go nie zawiedzie i zamierzała słowa dotrzymać.

Jak dotąd, zrobili trzy kilometry i nic się nie wydarzyło. Owszem, spotkali zwierzę lub dwa, bez wątpienia rdzennego mieszkańca tego świata zważywszy na to, że nie przypominał on żadnego ze znanych im gatunków fauny, ale choć istota zmierzyła ich uważnym wzrokiem, utrzymywała dystans i nie zbliżała się do tej dziwnej grupy, podobnie jak drugi zwierzak, który zmaterializował się w pobliżu, o pół kilometra dalej.

Jack i jego grupa również zachowali ostrożność, ale nie przerywali marszu. Wiedzieli, że im szybciej odnajdą kompleks, tym prędzej odzyskają swój cenny „ładunek" i powrócą na Ziemię, gdzie wszyscy będą bezpieczni, albo przynajmniej, gdzie o wiele łatwiej będzie im chronić tę bezcenną istotę. W końcu, lepszy znany wróg, niż taki, o którym nic się nie wie, prawda?

Droga nie była trudna, choć wiodła przez rodzaj lasu tropikalnego. Nie był on jednak tak gęsty, jak ziemskie lasy deszczowe, więc nawet nie musieli się zbytnio przedzierać.

Jak dotąd, nie napotkali śladów jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji, chociaż wiedzieli, że skoro nic nie zauważyli, to nie znaczy, że nic tu nie ma. Kto wie? Może tutejsze „szare ludziki", mogły posiadać technologię maskowania równą Nox? Już dawno nauczyli się, by spodziewać się niespodziewanego.

- Daleko jeszcze, Sam?- zapytał Daniel, który zauważył u dr Lam oznaki zmęczenia. Wziął już od niej jeden plecak, ale mimo wszystko…

- Jakieś trzy kilometry w tę stronę, Daniel.- odparła jasnowłosa pułkownik, wskazując bardziej zagęszczoną część lasu.

- Świetnie, więcej drzew!- z ironią westchnął generał O'Neill.- Co ci jeszcze mówi ten twój gadżet, Carter?- spytał, patrząc na matkę swego dziecka.

- _Matka mojego dziecka…_- pomyślał z rozczuleniem. Już stracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek tak ją nazwie. Zważywszy na wszystko, co się dotąd między nimi wydarzyło, przestał karmić się nadzieją na to, co najwyraźniej nie było im pisane, a jednak wydarzył się ten cud i chociaż Jack wolałby, żeby ich pierworodne zostało poczęte w tradycyjny sposób, to jego „nietypowe" pojawienie się na tym świecie w niczym nie ujmowało jego radości z tego faktu. Znów był tatą, na dodatek tatą dziecka, które w połowie należało do jedynej kobiety, jaką prawdziwie kochał (bez urazy dla jego małżeństwa z Sarą, która bliska była jego sercu, ale nie do tego stopnia, co Sam). Cokolwiek myśleliby teraz jego przełożeni, nic nie mogło zmienić tego, iż owo maleństwo na wieczność połączy jego i Carter. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, stali się rodziną i nie zamierzał NIKOMU pozwolić tego zniszczyć. Dla Sam i tego berbecia, był gotów na wszystko…

- Jakieś nietypowe promieniowania, pierwiastki?- pytał dalej, chcąc jeszcze posłuchać jej pięknego głosu.

- Nie, panie generale.- zaprzeczyła pułkownik.- Nic nietypowego. Są tu złoża naquadah, ale bardzo niewielkie i zapewne niewarte eksploatowania. Nie wykrywam też żadnego promieniowania, ani pól siłowych. Jak na razie, wszystko jest w normie.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.- podsumował Jack, nadal brnąc do przodu.

Wypowiedział te słowa chyba w złą godzinę, bo dosłownie kwadrans później przyszło zaskoczenie…

Idąc przez gąszcz, żadne z nich nie usłyszało skradającego się nieopodal zwierzęcia, dopóki nie było za późno. Krzyk Carolyn zmroził im krew w żyłach i wszyscy natychmiast chwycili za broń, odwracając się za siebie. Lekarka, która wlokła się na samym końcu, leżała na ziemi, desperacko próbując bronić się przed podobnym do pumy zwierzęciem, którego pazury już poszarpały jej ramię. Reakcja trójki członków SG-1 była natychmiastowa, gdy wystrzelili ze swoich zatów, skutecznie dezintegrując napastnika. Było jednak zbyt późno, by zapobiec szkodom. Poraniona dr Lam wiła się z bólu. Sam szybko podbiegła do kobiety i zgodnie ze swoim medycznym treningiem zabezpieczyła rany Carolyn oraz dała jej środki przeciwbólowe, by ulżyć cierpieniu. Ewidentnym było jednak, że jest to koniec pierwszej misji młodej doktorki. Musiała znaleźć się w szpitalu i to szybko, zanim wda się jakaś infekcja, albo brunetka się wykrwawi. Pozostało więc tylko jedno wyjście…

- Danny…- odezwał się Jack.- Zabierz dr Lam z powrotem przez Wrota. Zostaw bagaże tutaj. Pozbieramy je w drodze powrotnej, albo Teal'c je zabierze. Wiem, że chciałeś iść z nami do końca i poznać Juniora, ale nie mamy innej opcji. Tylko ty możesz to zrobić, bo Carter i ja musimy razem otworzyć kompleks.

- Wiem, Jack i rozumiem. Poznam malucha, jak już wrócicie.- zgodził się z nim archeolog.- Uprzedzę też Teal'ca, gdzie są plecaki, żebyście nie musieli zbyt wiele taszczyć.

- Carolyn…- Samantha zwróciła się do osłabionej lekarki.- Czy możesz iść?- spytała z troską.

- Tak myślę...- odparła obolała córka Landry'ego.- Przykro mi, że ta kto się skończyło. Naprawdę chciałam pomóc…- dodała z żalem.

- Wiemy, doktorku.- wtrącił się Jack.- Nie przejmuj się. Poradzimy sobie. W końcu, to dla nas nie pierwszyzna, co?- przypomniał łagodnie.

- Tak jest, sir.- odparła cicho Carolyn i jęknęła, gdy Sam oraz Daniel pomagali jej wstać. Zachwiała się, ale uparcie zignorowała ból i słabość, a kilka minut potem, już wracała przez znajomą ścieżkę, wspierana przez zatroskanego archeologa.

- _Jak pech, to pech!-_ pomyślała. A tak cieszyła się na tę misję…

-xox-

Jack i Sam szli tymczasem dalej. Zabrali ze sobą dodatkowy plecak, w którym Carolyn zapakowała akcesoria dla dzieci (w końcu, nie wiedzieli, co zastaną na miejscu) i kontynuowali ostrożną przeprawę przez „dżunglę". Pomni nauczki sprzed kilkunastu minut, tym razem mieli oczy z tyłu głowy. Co jak co, ale pierwszy raz spotkali tak bezszelestne zwierzę i nie zamierzali ponownie ryzykować. Stawka była zbyt wielka…

- O czym myślisz, Sam?- zapytał jej towarzysz, gdy po kolejnym kilometrze nadal była milcząca.

- Czy to nie oczywiste, Jack?- odparła z uśmiechem, który natychmiast odwzajemnił.

- Yeah… Ja też się zastanawiam, jakie ono jest.- przyznał.- Sigyn, co prawda, mówiła, że niespotykane, ale co konkretnie miała na myśli?- zastanawiał się na głos.- Chyba nie próbowała nic kombinować z ich DNA, co?- zapytał z obawą.- Nie chciałbym, żeby nasze dziecko przypominało Asgarda, z całym szacunkiem dla Thora i jemu podobnych…- dorzucił i Sam się roześmiała.

- A gdyby nawet, czy kochałbyś je przez to mniej?- spytała rozbawieniem.

- Oczywiście, że nie!- zaprzeczył zaraz.- To moje dziecko. Jeśli będzie w połowie Asgardem, z szarą skórą czy w ogóle, to nadal pozostanie moim dzieckiem i będę je kochał tak samo.

- Nawet, jeśli będzie super, hiper inteligentnym naukowcem?- zaciskała Samantha.

- Oczywiście. Jednego już kocham, więc i z drugim nie powinno być problemu.- wymsknęło mu się, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język i Sam zastygła w bezruchu, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami.

Nie była naiwna. Dobrze wiedziała, o kim mówił, choć nie spodziewała się, że to kiedyś usłyszy. W końcu, to ona lata temu zamknęła tę furtkę, gdy rozmawiali po teście na zatar'c. Od tamtej pory nigdy więcej nie mówił o swoich uczuciach. Aż do dziś…

- Co powiedziałeś?- wyszeptała, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

- Ja…- zająknął się i zaczerwienił.

- Proszę, Jack. Dość udawania. Nie tu i nie teraz, nie kiedy nasze życie tak ma się zmienić. Proszę…- powtórzyła niemal błagalnie.- Nie możemy dłużej od tego uciekać.

- To nie ja uciekałem, Sam…- przypomniał jej łagodnie, ale w jego oczach i tak dostrzegła ból.- Ja tylko zrobiłem, czego chciałaś. Usunąłem się w cień, byś mogła mieć wszystko, czego chcesz.

- Czego myślałam, że chcę, Jack.- sprostowała cicho.- Jakże się wtedy pomyliłam…- wyznała.

- To bez znaczenia.- próbował ją przekonać, ale nie słuchała.

- To ma znaczenie, bo moje akcje przyniosły nam tylko ból.- stwierdziła.- Skrzywdziłam nie tylko ciebie, nie tylko Pete'a, ale też siebie, bo nie zrozumiałam w porę, że jedyne, co naprawdę daje mi szczęście, to ty.- przyznała.

- Czy nadal tak czujesz?- zapytał z wahaniem srebrnowłosy generał, a jego serce z każdą minutą przyśpieszało swój rytm w oczekiwaniu na jej odpowiedź.

- Bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek.- usłyszał wreszcie i poczuł niewysłowioną ulgę, połączoną z radością.

- Chodź tutaj.- powiedział wreszcie, otwierając dla niej ramiona, w które natychmiast się rzuciła.

Więcej słów już nie padło, bo i po co? Te najważniejsze zostały wypowiedziane, a na resztę mieli czas. Tak więc, po prostu się trzymali, ciesząc się tą bliskością, tak wytęsknioną przez lata, dopóki dobrą chwilę później nie wzięli się wreszcie w garść.

- Chodźmy po nasze dziecko, Sam.- zaproponował Jack, gdy wreszcie ich oczy się spotkały.

I poszli. Trzymając się za ręce, przebrnęli resztę dystansu, dopóki niespodziewanie nie znaleźli się w małej, kamienistej dolinie, na pierwszy rzut oka opustoszałej. Zastanawiając się, czy dobrze trafili, zrobili jeszcze kilka kroków i wtedy to się stało. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, z ziemi wynurzył się obelisk i rozpoczął skanowanie ich obojga. Po chwili pojawił się kompleks, dumnie stojący pośrodku doliny, dotąd starannie zamaskowany przez wścibskimi oczyma.

- To chyba jednak właściwy adres, nie uważasz, Carter?- wyszczerzył się Jack.

- Tak jest, sir.- odpowiedziała służbowym tonem.

- Hej!- oburzył się generał.- Chyba ustaliliśmy, że jak będziemy sami, rzucisz to durne, „sir"?- przypomniał.

- Owszem, gdy ty rzucisz „Carter", SIR.- odgryzła się blondynka i jej towarzysz przewrócił oczami.

- Ale „Carter", to twoja czuła ksywka.- próbował się bronić.

- A więc może i „sir" również?- upierała się.

Generał westchnął.

- Niech ci będzie, Sam. Chodźmy po naszego berbecia.

- Wszystko, czego zechcesz, Jack!- wyszczerzyła się pułkownik.

- Wszystko?- spytał psotnie, dwuznacznie poruszając brwiami.

- Wszystko, w granicach rozsądku.- odparła blondynka.

- D'oh!- westchnął, niczym Homer Simpson.

Odpowiedział mu tylko jej dźwięczny chichot.

TBC


	5. CZĘŚĆ V

**A/N:** _Skoro niektórych ciekawi płeć "juniora", to dziś zaspokoję tę ciekawość. Dzisiaj dowiemy się, czy to chłopczyk, czy też dziewczynka._

_Miłego czytania! ;) _

* * *

><p>CZĘŚĆ V<p>

Kiedy zdecydowanym, ale nadal ostrożnym krokiem podeszli do wejścia, dostrzegli duży panel, z uwidocznionymi na nim zarysami dłoni.

- Powinniśmy położyć na tym ręce, Jack.- stwierdziła rzeczowo Samantha, unosząc swoje.

- Równocześnie, czy nie?- zapytał generał, unosząc swoje.

- Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się o tym przekonać.- odparła blondynka.- Na raz?

- A nie na trzy?- zdziwił się Jack.

- A długo chcesz tu stać?- zapytała, unosząc brew.

- Też prawda.- zgodził się i oboje w tym samym momencie dotknęli powierzchni urządzenia.

Cóż… Z pewnością nie był to typowy skaner odcisków palców, bo jak tylko ich skóra zetknęła się z powierzchnią, oboje poczuli pieczenie opuszkach palców i odskoczyli jak oparzeni.

- Cholera! Co to było?- jęknął O'Neill.

- Chyba kolejny skan DNA, tylko tym razem na próbce żywej tkanki. To zapewne klucz…- odpowiedziała Sam i w tym momencie drzwi do kompleksu stanęły otworem.

- Ha!- wyszczerzyła się genialna astrofizyk.- A nie mówiłam?

- Tak, tak… Chodźmy już, co?- zaproponował starszy oficer.- Tam gdzieś, w środku, czeka na nas dzieciaczek i zamierzam go szybko znaleźć, zanim natkniemy się na jakieś dodatkowe i niekoniecznie przyjemne niespodzianki. Wierz mi lub, nie, nie dowierza Sigyn i jej „bezinteresowności". Wolę dmuchać na zimne.- dodał.- Zresztą, nawet jeśli była szczera, nie znaczy to, że mamy opuszczać gardę. Będziemy sobie mogli na to pozwolić, jak już wrócimy do domu.

- Prawda?- przyznała, podążając za nim.

Jak tylko przekroczyli próg, pomieszczenie ożyło, oświetlone sztucznym światłem i ujrzeli kolejne drzwi, duże, opatrzone asgardzkimi symbolami, które otworzyły się szeroko, jak tylko Sam i Jack przystąpili bliżej. Chwilę później, znaleźli się w ogromnej komnacie (bo tylko tak można było to nazwać), pośrodku której stało urządzenie, przypominające holo-projektor. Uaktywniło się, jak tylko się zbliżyli…

- Pozdrowienia O'Neill i Samantha Carter.- powiedziała Sigyn, pojawiając się przed ich oczami.- Skoro dotarliście aż tutaj, znaczy, że moja wiadomość została rozszyfrowana i wiecie już o dziecku, które stworzyliśmy. Powinniście jednak zdawać sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy…- kontynuowała żona Lokiego:- Po pierwsze, jak już wspomniałam, istota ta jest znacznie bardziej zaawansowana genetycznie, niż wszyscy przedstawiciele waszego gatunku, z wami na czele. Jej stopień zaawansowania wyprzedza naturalną ewolucję o setki tysięcy lat. Ze względu na wasze unikatowe właściwości genetyczne i dzięki mojej pracy, dziecko to posiada niezwykle rozwinięty łańcuch DNA, umożliwiający mu korzystanie z pełni potencjału ludzkiego mózgu, podczas gdy wy korzystacie tylko z jego ułamka. Poza tym, ma możliwość naturalnej i nieograniczonej kontroli nad umiejętnościami, jakie posiadali niegdyś Pradawni, a które ty szczątkowo przekazałeś mu dzięki swoim genom, O'Neill…- ciągnęła.- Będzie ono najsilniejszym telepatą w galaktyce, a także uzdrowicielem. Na dodatek, w przeciwieństwie do swoich praprzodków, będzie mogło bez ograniczeń leczyć nie tylko innych, ale też siebie. Ma również dar telekinezy oraz bezpośrednie połączenie z wyższym planem egzystencji. Jest pomostem pomiędzy wami, a Pradawnymi, którzy wybrali ascendencję. Będzie mu dane operować wszystkimi urządzeniami Pradawnych, a jego inteligencja przewyższa nawet nasz gatunek. Szkoda, że twór tak doskonały nie potrafił nas uratować…- dodała Sigyn.- Dziecko to, poza tym, posiada genetycznie wpisaną wiedzę nie tylko Pradawnych, ale również Tok'ra, z racji tego, że każde z was było gospodarzem symbionta. Co więc za tym idzie, będzie kontrolować również urządzenia Goa'uldów i Tok'ra. Jak więc widzicie, ofiarujemy wam w darze nieprzeciętną istotę, która może zmienić układ sił w galaktyce i jest gwarantem waszego bezpieczeństwa…

- W darze?- zdenerwował się Jack.- Raczej oddają, co ukradli!

- Spokojnie, Jack. To tylko takie gadanie.- próbowała uspokoić go Samantha.

- Sama w to nie wierzysz, Sam.- odparł sucho.- Mówi o nim, jak o jakiejś broni, albo superkomputerze, podczas gdy to nasze dziecko, istota ludzka!

- Wiem…- westchnęła pułkownik Carter.- Dobrze jednak, że wiemy, co potrafi ten szkrab. Będziemy mogli skuteczniej go bronić i mam nadzieję, że ta wiedza pozwoli nam go lepiej zrozumieć, gdy już z nami będzie. W końcu…- uśmiechnęła się ciepło.-… ty i ja, będziemy wychowywać najdoskonalszą istotę we wszechświecie. Nie zaszkodzi być przygotowanym, nie uważasz?- spytała ciepło i wiedział, że miała rację.

- Yeah…- westchnął i również się do niej uśmiechnął.- Wiesz, Sam…- dodał z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

- Co?- odparła.

- Zawsze podejrzewałem, że nasz dzieciak byłby geniuszem, ale to przerosło nawet moje marzenia!- mrugnął.

- Wyobrażałeś sobie nasze dziecko?- zapytała zdumiona jego wyznaniem.

- Choć to może nieprofesjonalne z mojej strony, to… od pierwszej chwili, Carter.- przyznał bez wstydu.- A ty nie?

- Nie od pierwszej…- odparła powoli.-…ale od momentu, gdy na Abydos zobaczyłam cię ze Ska'arą. Wiedziałam wtedy, że byłbyś fantastycznym ojcem. A kiedy zająłeś się również Cassie, już nie wyobrażałam sobie innego ojca dla moich dzieci.

- Dzieci?- uniósł wysoko brwi.- Chcesz więcej, niż to jedno?- spytał psotnie i puścił do niej oczko, po którym osłabły jej kolana..

- Możliwe, ale najpierw odnajdźmy to pierwsze. Potem popracujemy nad kolejnymi, jeśli chcesz…- dodała seksownym głosem.

- Zdecydowanie!- wyszczerzył się generał.- Zawsze myślałem o małej drużynie hokejowej, sygnowanej nazwiskiem O'Neill. Bylibyśmy nie do pobicia!- zapewnił z entuzjazmem.

- Z tą drużyną, to lekka przesada, Jack, ale jeszcze dwoje byłoby mile widzianym dodatkiem.- ochłodziła niego jego zapał, choć nie całkowicie.

- Zobaczy się w trakcie!- zachichotał generał, po czym dorzucił wesoło:- Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że w mojej rodzinie często rodzą się bliźniaki?

- O Boże!- westchnęła tylko i pchnęła go do kolejnych drzwi.

Mając wskazówki od Sigyn, wiedziała, gdzie dalej iść (chwała niebiosom za jej podzielną uwagę, chociaż przy nim nie łatwo się skoncentrować!). Zgodnie z jej wytycznymi, musieli zejść dwa poziomy w dół, a potem jeszcze przejść przez kolejne trzy laboratoria, zanim dostaną się do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się komora hibernacyjna. Tak więc, para podeszła do transportera i po chwili zmaterializowała się w podziemnej części kompleksu. Stąd poszło już łatwo i bez większego trudu Jack wraz oraz Sam odnaleźli poszukiwane przez nich pomieszczenie, opatrzone przy wejściu kolejnym skanerem DNA.

Jakkolwiek perspektywa pobrania z ich palców kolejnej próbki nie budziła entuzjazmu żadnego z nich, to oboje wiedzieli, że tylko tak dostaną się do środka i tylko tak połączą się ze swoim dzieckiem. Czym więc była odrobina dyskomfortu wobec faktu, że za chwilę mieli ujrzeć najważniejszą istotę w ich życiu, istotę stworzoną z części ich samych? To było warte każdego poświęcenia…

Jak tylko urządzenie zweryfikowało ich tożsamość, kolejne drzwi stanęły przed nimi otworem i w tym samym momencie dał się słyszeć generowany sztucznie głos:

- IDENTYFIKACJA ZAKOŃCZONA. TOŻSAMOŚĆ POTWIERDZONA. ROZPOCZYNAM SEKWENCJĘ WYBUDZANIA OBIEKTU.

- _Zaczęło się…_- pomyśleli oboje, powoli podchodząc do niewielkiej kapsuły. To, co w niej zastali, zupełnie ich zaskoczyło…

Oczekiwali co najmniej dwuletniego dziecka, zważywszy na to, kiedy Loki skradł próbki ich DNA, tymczasem w komorze znajdowało się maleństwo, które miało nie więcej, niż kilkanaście miesięcy…

- Ależ, to kruszyna!- wzruszył się Jack, patrząc na nadal śpiącego bobasa, otulonego w lśniący kocyk.- Nie powinno być starsze?- zapytał zdziwiony.

- Niekoniecznie, Jack.- odparła Samantha, równie przejęta, co stojący obok mężczyzna.- Podejrzewam, że kapsuła mogła być otoczona bańką dylatacji czasu, by opóźnić proces rozwoju dziecka.

- Bańką dylatacji czasu? Taką, w jakiej ty, Landry i reszta, utknęliście na Odysei?- spytał generał, znów przypominając jej, że Jack nie tylko czytał raporty z misji, ale doskonale je rozumiał mimo swej pogardy dla „techno-mamrotu".

W sumie, nawet się nie zdziwiła. Może i udawał idiotę, ale Sam doskonale wiedziała, że takowym nie był. Po pierwsze, nie zyskasz rangi pułkownika, nie mając wyższego wykształcenia. Po drugie, jego wiedza z zakresu astronomii była więcej niż hobbystyczna. Skąd to wiedziała? To proste… Z jej poziomem dostępu i znajomościami, miała okazję zerknąć na jego nieoficjalne dossier, z którego dowiedziała się dwóch ciekawych rzeczy. Primo: Jack skończył Akademię Sił Powietrznych z wyróżnieniem i tytułem magistra z zakresu aeronautyki i konstrukcji samolotów. Secundo: w „wolnych chwilach" poświęcił się swojej prawdziwej pasji, czyli gwiazdom, robiąc przy okazji drugi fakultet z astronomii. Tym razem jednak nie zadowolił się tylko magisterium, lecz obronił pracę doktorską z teorii czarnych dziur. Samantha pamiętała, jak opadła jej szczęka, gdy to przeczytała i potem, gdy ironia tej sytuacji doprowadziła ją do niemal histerycznego napadu śmiechu. Choć nimi pogardzał, Jonathan „Jack" O'Neill był PEŁNOWYMIAROWYM jajogłowym. Och! Gdyby to się wydało…

- Dokładnie.- potwierdziła, wyrwana z zamyślenia.- Sigyn umyślnie spowolniła rozwój dziecka, zapewne, by łatwiej przystosowało się do naszej obecności w jego życiu. Może i jest unikalne i bardzo zaawansowane genetycznie, ale jak każde dziecko, potrzebuje poczucia bezpieczeństwa, stabilizacji i uczucia. Poza tym, tak mała kruszynka łatwiej zaakceptuje nas jako swoich rodziców, Jack.- wydedukowała.

- Być może masz rację, Sam…- przytaknął, by zaraz dodać:-… choć ja uważam, że zrobiła to z bardziej praktycznych powodów. Takiego malucha łatwiej kontrolować.- stwierdził.- Założę się, że gdyby Junior był większy, miałaby z nim nieliche kłopoty. W końcu, to w równej części Carter i O'Neill, a my nigdy nie należeliśmy do najspokojniejszych w galaktyce, nie uważasz?- roześmiał się psotnie.

To fakt. Jeśli to dziecko odziedziczyło jej ciekawość i jego zamiłowanie do przygód, mogło stanowić nie lada wyzwanie dla każdego, z szarym ludzikiem, zupełnie pozbawionym rodzicielskich umiejętności, na czele!

Zanim mogła skomentować jego ostatnią wypowiedź, sztuczny głos oznajmił:

- PROCES DEHIBERNACJI ZAKOŃCZONY. BAŃKA DYLATACYJNA, WYŁĄCZONA. OBIEKT STABILNY, A FUNKCJE ŻYCIOWE, POPRAWNE. OTWIERAM KAPSUŁĘ…

- Cóż, mamusiu… Zechcesz czynić honory?- zapytał podekscytowany Jack, kiedy kapsuła się otworzyła i oboje spojrzeli w błękitne oczy nieco zdezorientowanego, ale już niezwykle zaciekawionego otoczeniem malucha.

- Co masz na myśli?- wymamrotała nieco przestraszona blondynka. Do tej chwili, nawet nie pomyślała o strachu, ale gdy popatrzyła na tę kruszynę, na jej delikatne, kruche ciałko, po prostu zdrętwiała. Bała się je dotknąć, by go przypadkiem nie uszkodzić…

- Weź je na ręce, Sam. Przytul. Niech poczuje, że ma mamę, która go kocha.- zachęcił.- Poza tym, chyba powinniśmy zerknąć, co się nam „urodziło", nie sądzisz?- zachichotał.

- Eee… To może ty to zrób, Jack. Masz więcej wprawy.- zaproponowała w zamian.- Ja nawet nie wiem, jak się trzyma takie małe dziecko. Wezmę je, jak tylko nauczę się od ciebie podstaw.- dodała z mieszaniną szczerości i desperacji.

Właściwie, nawet nie był zdziwiony jej reakcją. Jak dziś pamiętał swoje przerażenie, gdy pierwszy raz wziął na ręce Charlie'ego. Nigdy wcześniej nie bał się bardziej, niż w tamtej chwili. Dlaczego tylko się uśmiechnął z wyrozumiałością i zrobił, o co prosiła, cierpliwie pokazując jej, jak właściwie podnieść i trzymać dziecko.

Kiedy już wziął malucha na ręce, zwrócił się znów do jego matki:

- Możesz rozchylić kocyk, Sam? Zobaczymy, czy to on, czy ona.- poprosił.

- Oczywiście.- zgodziła się szybko i drżącymi rękoma chwyciła za materiał.

Odpowiedź na ich wątpliwości przyszła w dość niespodziewany sposób, gdy wprost w ich pochylone nad maleństwem twarze, siknęła wysoka, ciepła fontanna…

- Yup! Definitywnie chłopak!- wyszczerzył się jego dumny tata, podczas gdy mama rękawem wycierała ze swoich policzków siuśki malca.

- Skąd wiedziałeś?- spytała, przypominając sobie ich rozmowę.

- Miałem przeczucie.- odpowiedział.- Po drugie, u O'Neillów od pokoleń nie było dziewczynki, ku rozpaczy wszystkich kobiet w rodzinie. Gdyby takowa przyszła na świat, byłby to prawdziwy cud!- dodał z humorem, po czym dorzucił:- To jak go nazwiemy? Masz jakiś pomysł?- zapytał Samanthę.

- Może Adam?- zaproponowała.- Jak kiedyś pierwszy człowiek na Ziemi, tak on jest pierwszym z nowej linii ewolucyjnej, pierwszym genetycznie zaawansowanym przedstawicielem naszego gatunku.- wyjaśniła.

- To dobre imię i bardzo na miejscu, zważywszy na to, kim jest ten malec.- przyznał O'Neill.- Podoba mi się!

- A więc, postanowione.- uśmiechnęła się blondwłosa pułkownik.- Na drugie damy mu Jonathan, po ojcu.- dorzuciła jeszcze.

- A nie wolałabyś Jacob? Po dziadku?- wyrozumiale spytał Jack, wiedząc, ile znaczył dla niej Jake i jak przeżyła jego śmierć.

- Nie tym razem.- zaprzeczyła.- Doceniam myśl, ale to nasz pierworodny. Będzie nosił twoje imię, Jack. Adam Jonathan O'Neill.

- A co z nazwiskiem Carter?- przypomniał generał.- Chciałaś, by nosił oba.

- Jeśli zdecydowaliśmy się już na więcej dzieci…- odparła powoli.-… to mam nadzieję, że zrobimy je, gdy już będziemy dzielić coś więcej, niż opiekę nad Adamem i dom. Chcę wtedy nosić twoje nazwisko, Jack. Być O'Neill, jak ty i nasz syn.- dokończyła stanowczo i generał idiotycznie się wyszczerzył.

- Czy to oświadczyny, Sam?- zapytał ciepło, w jednej ręce wygodnie usadawiając swojego syna, a drugą przyciągając do siebie kobietę swego życia.- Bo jeśli tak i jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, to wiedz, że niczego, nigdy nie chciałem bardziej, niż być twoim mężem, dzielić z tobą dom, nazwisko i nie tylko tego szkraba, ale też wszystkie inne, jakie, mam nadzieję, ześle nam Bóg. Kocham cię, Sam. Od dawna. Jeśli chcesz wziąć ślub, to zrobię wszystko, by to się stało.- powiedział z uczuciem.- Nawet, jeśli będę musiał przejść na emeryturę.

- Och, Jack! Ja też cię kocham!- zapewniła gorąco.- Chcę wziąć ślub i być twoją żoną. Jeśli trzeba, rzucę wojsko. Teraz ty i Adam jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi.- podkreśliła, zanim ich usta się spotkały.

Gdy wreszcie zbrakło im tchu po pełnym miłości pocałunku, oboje spojrzeli na synka i uśmiechnęli się widząc, że jest mu z nimi dobrze i komfortowo.

- Witaj na świecie, AJ…- powiedział jego szczęśliwy tata.- Witaj w naszej rodzinie, synu.

Słysząc swoją nową ksywkę, chłopczyk jakby się uśmiechnął.

- Chyba mu się spodobało.- stwierdziła wzruszona Samantha.

- No, ba!- stwierdził tylko generał i znów się wyszczerzył.

Kiedy niedługo potem ubrali chłopczyka w nieco przyduże ciuszki przyniesione przez Carolyn i ruszyli w drogę powrotną, byli zdeterminowani walczyć o swoje szczęście. Za wszelką cenę…

TBC


	6. CZĘŚĆVI

A/N: Dziś nieco krócej, bo ostatnio mam za mało czasu i prawie nie ma mnie w domu. Na dodatek mój komp szaleje, więc staram się wrzucać na bieżąco, co mam, by uniknąć przykrych niespodzianek z utratą danych.

Tak czy owak... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CZĘŚĆ VI<p>

Wracając z Adamem do Wrót, Jack i Sam natknęli się w połowie drogi na Tealc'a, który właśnie zbierał resztę rzeczy, jakie zmuszeni byli porzucić po wypadku dr Lam.

- O'Neill, pułkownik Carter…- przywitał ich ze stoickim spokojem Jaffa.- Widzę, że odnaleźliście wreszcie swojego potomka.- powiedział, wskazując na niewielkie zawiniątko w ramionach kobiety. Nawet, jeśli był nieco zdziwiony „rozmiarem" dziecka, nie dał tego po sobie zupełnie poznać.

- Yup!- wyszczerzył się generał i zachęciwszy przyjaciela, by ten podszedł bliżej, dodał:- Przywitaj się ze swoim nowym bratankiem, wujku Teal'c. Oto Adam Jonathan O'Neill, albo w skrócie- AJ, nasz syn!- dokończył dumnie, gdy Sam podała dziecko ciemnoskóremu wojownikowi. Ten ujął je z należytą ostrożnością, a jednocześnie wprawą właściwą doświadczonemu ojcu i spojrzał w oczy przebudzonego malucha.

- Witaj, Adamie Jonathanie O'Neill.- powiedział ciepło, na sekundę porzucając maskę „człowieka z żelaza", którą przywdziewał wobec wrogów i ludzi, których nie lubił.- Z twoich oczu bije mądrość matki i siła ojca. Obyś wyrósł na równie wspaniałego wojownika, co twoi rodzice.- dokończył.

Chłopczyk jakby się uśmiechnął, a potem ziewnął i znów zamknął oczka, czując się bezpiecznie w ramionach nowego przyjaciela.

- Awww! Lubi cię, T!- stwierdził z entuzjazmem Jack, obserwując reakcję synka.

- Ja również tak uważam.- odparł z zadowoleniem Jaffa i po chwili łagodnie się uśmiechnął.- Możecie być dumni, O'Neill i pułkownik Carter.- To silne dziecko i w istocie bardzo wyjątkowe.- przyznał.

- Uwierz mi, Teal'c, jesteśmy.- powiedziała ze wzruszeniem Samanta.- Nie do wiary, że przyszło na świat w taki sposób, że miało być tylko obiektem badań dla Sigyn i jej szalonego męża.- dorzuciła z goryczą.

- Na szczęście, uniknęło tego losu, Samanto Carter i teraz będzie się wychowywać tam, gdzie jego miejsce- u boku swoich rodziców, na planecie, gdzie powinien był się narodzić.- padło z ust Jaffy.- Życie zakończyło pełen krąg. Co zostało skradzione, teraz powraca do domu…

- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej, stary druhu!- potwierdził Jack.- Teraz, jeśli mamy już wszystko…- dodał, spoglądając na obładowanego towarzysza broni.-… proponuję opuścić tę różową, zapomnianą przez Boga i ludzi planetę, zanim powita nas więcej nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek.

- A propos…- wtrąciła się Sam, z powrotem biorąc synka na ręce.- W jakim stanie była dr Lam, gdy spotkałeś ją i Daniela?- zapytała z troską.

- Dzielnie znosiła cierpienie.- odpowiedział Teal'c.- Jej ojciec byłby dumny. Daniel Jackson chciał ją nieść, ale stanowczo odrzuciła tę propozycję i chociaż bez dwóch zdań odczuwała wielki ból, postanowiła iść o własnych siłach.- poinformował ich.

- Och, Hank z pewnością jest dumny z córki!- przytaknął O'Neill.- Może nie mówi o tym głośno, ale tak jest. Założę się, że po tej misji szybko nie puści jej z powrotem przez Wrota mimo tego, że jest dorosła i dobrze przygotowana. Dla niego już zawsze pozostanie małą dziewczynką, jego córeczką, która chciałby chronić za wszelką cenę. Ja na jego miejscu czułbym podobnie.- powiedział, gdy powoli, ale zdecydowanie kroczyli znajomą ścieżką.- Sam…- zwrócił się do ukochanej, kiedy zbliżyli się już do Wrót.

- Tak?

- Powinniśmy go grubiej ubrać.- stwierdził, zerkając na śpiącego malucha.- Tu jest ciepło, ale sama wiesz, jak to jest podczas przejścia.- przypomniał.

- Tak…- potwierdziła.- Dorośli marzną podczas procesu dezintegracji i integracji, a co dopiero mówić o takiej kruszynie, która właśnie wyszła z jednej lodówki tylko po to, by znaleźć się w drugiej. Masz rację, Jack…- zgodziła się, zupełnie zapomniawszy, że w obecności innych ma się do niego zwracać „sir" lub „generale". Z drugiej strony, Teal'c był rodziną, a na dodatek był spostrzegawczy. Musiał zauważyć, że coś się zmieniło w stosunkach między Jackiem, a nią, więc po co było udawać? W tej sytuacji, nazywanie Jacka po imieniu było po prostu naturalne…- Najgorsze jest to, że nie byliśmy przygotowani na takie małe dziecko. Ciuszki są na niego zbyt duże.- wymamrotała.

- A więc załóżmy, co się nada, a potem schowamy go pod kurtka mojego BDU.- zaproponował w odpowiedzi.- Będzie mu tam ciepło i bezpiecznie, gdy ty będziesz wybierać adres na Ziemię.

- Ja?- uniosła wysoko brwi.- A dlaczego nie Teal'c?- spytała, nie chcąc rozstawać się z synkiem nawet na chwilę.

- Ponieważ, Carter…- uśmiechnął się psotnie generał.-… o ile nie zauważyłaś, T jest nieco zbyt mocno objuczony plecakami i ma zajęte ręce. A poza tym…- mrugnął wesoło.-… to ja tu dowodzę!

No tak… Taka była prawda i właściwie jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie ich problemu.

- Tak jest, sir!- odparła z rezygnacją, zamierzając spełnić polecenie.

- Porzuć wreszcie to cholerne „sir", Sam. Jesteśmy wśród przyjaciół.- powiedział jej ukochany.

- Stare nawyki umierają trudno, Jack.- stwierdziła zażenowana.

- Wiem, ale liczę, że niedługo to się zmieni.- powiedział oficer, patrząc na blondynkę z czułością.- Będziemy rodziną, Samantha. Już nią jesteśmy, a w rodzinie nie używa się rang.- przypomniał miękko.

- To było bardzo głębokie, Jack!- zażartowała Sam, ostrożnie zakładając małemu kolejną warstwę ubrań.

- Bo ja w ogóle jestem głębokim facetem!- napuszył się srebrnowłosy tata.- Tak głębokim, że nie widać końca tej głębi!- wyszczerzył się.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, O'Neill…- wtrącił się rozbawiony Jaffa.

- Wątpisz w to, T?- spytał Jack.

Ten nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył na niego znacząco.

Generał westchnął teatralnie, przewrócił oczami i rzucił:

- Cóż… Trudno. Skoro tak, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, tylko porzucić ten temat. Jeśli wszystko jest gotowe, czas zabrać Juniora do domu!- dorzucił

- Jack! Zabraniam ci nazywać naszego syna Junior!- oburzyła się z oczywistych powodów pani pułkownik.

- Przepraszam.- stwierdził pokornie.- Jak mi się jakoś powiedziało. Miałem oczywiście nazwać go AJ. Nigdy więcej juniora!- przysiągł.

- I tego się trzymaj, bo nie ręczę za siebie!- stwierdziła „groźnie" Sam.

- Grozisz wyższemu rangą oficerowi?- Jack przekornie uniósł brwi.

- Nie, tylko ojcu mojego syna.- sprostowała.- Jakiś problem?

- W żadnym razie!- odpowiedział natychmiast, zadowolony, że ich wzajemne stosunki tak szybko postępują.- Wracajmy na Zieloną Planetę, ok?

- Do Oz!- papugowała go matka jego dziecka, gdy maluszek spoczął w ramionach taty i przystąpiła do wybierania właściwych symboli na DHD.

- Chyba, jak to mówią…- powoli zażartował Teal'c.-… pułkownik Carter zbyt wiele czasu spędza w twoim towarzystwie, O'Neill!

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że ma świetny gust!- odparł tylko Jack i po chwili cała czwórka stała już przed znajomą taflą.

Kiedy zmaterializowali się po drugiej stronie tuż po tym, jak zaakceptowano ich sygnał, komitet powitalny już czekał.

- No cześć, drużyno!- zawołał zadowolony generał.- Wróciliśmy!

TBC


	7. CZĘŚĆ VII

_**AN:** Na początek, chcę przeprosić za długą przerwę. Nie jest ona wynikiem braku chęci, ale czasu, którego ostatnio mam stanowczo zbyt mało. Pracuję długo, a gdy wracam, nie mam sił na pisanie. Teraz jednak znalazłam chwilkę i jestem zdeterminowana naskrobać następny kawałek. Liczę, że ujdzie w tłoku…_

_Tak czy inaczej, raz jeszcze SORRY!_

_Pozdrawiam swoich wiernych Czytelników (wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna!)._

_Miłego czytania._

_Asia_

* * *

><p>CZĘŚĆ VII<p>

Jak nietrudno było przewidzieć, mały AJ okazał się wielkim hitem wśród personelu SGC, a jego rodzice wprost promienieli dumą, gdy widzieli, jak ich mały chłopczyk bez trudu toruje sobie drogę do serc ich przyjaciół i towarzyszy broni.

Oczywiście, po serii ochów i achów nad Adamem, Jack i Samanta pośpieszyli do izby chorych, by dowiedzieć się nie tylko o zdrowie swego dziecka, ale też stan rannej w misji dr Lam, która podobno właśnie opuściła salę operacyjną i odpoczywała w jednej z izolatek.

Przez cały ten czas towarzyszył im Teal'c, który, jako honorowy wujek, postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by strzec AJ-a przed niebezpieczeństwami tego świata, no i oczywiście, przed nazbyt ciekawskimi gapiami, którzy mogliby zakłócać spokojny sen jego „bratanka/siostrzeńca".

Daniel również wybrał się z nimi, bo po pierwsze „Junior" (nietrudno sobie wyobrazić minę Sam, gdy Jacksonowi „wymsknęła się" ta ksywka), szybko wymościł sobie gniazdko w sercu „wujka", a po drugie, Danny'ego wprost rozpierała ciekawość. W końcu, jak taka kruszynka może być jednocześnie najpotężniejszą istotą ludzką na Ziemi?

Z tego co zawierał przekaz Sigyn, Adam miał najbardziej skomplikowany łańcuch DNA, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał wśród rodzaju homo sapiens, a co za tym idzie, miał do dyspozycji umiejętności, za jakie wielu bez mrugnięcia okiem oddałoby nie tylko życie, ale też duszę. I choć myśl o mocach chłopca była bez wątpienia ekscytująca, to Daniel pamiętał, że takie umiejętności będą kosztować. Gdyby to wyszło na jaw, AJ byłby w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie i to nie tylko ze strony różnej maści kosmitów, ale co gorsza, ze strony własnych pobratymców.

Jackson nazbyt dobrze pamiętał, do czego doprowadziły ambicja i zachłanność Adriana Conrada, w jakim stanie odnaleźli Sam, gdy ten ją uprowadził. Na samo wspomnienie horroru, jaki przeszła, ogarniały go dreszcze i Danny z pewnością nie chciał podobnego losu dla tego niezwykłego dziecka…

Pół godziny później dr Beckett, która w zastępstwie Carolyn wykonała podstawowe testy medyczne na chłopczyku i reszcie ekipy, ogłosiła z zadowoleniem, że malec, choć ewidentnie genetycznie zaawansowany, wydaje się być w idealnym zdrowiu.

- Nie wykryłam żadnych anomalii, ani symptomów wskazujących na możliwą degenerację Adama. Nie powinna mieć miejsca powtórka wydarzeń z klonem generała, bo cokolwiek zrobili Asgardzi, tym razem udało im się stworzyć trwałą istotę ludzką.

- Może dlatego, że Adam nie jest kopią, a zupełnie nowym człowiekiem?- zasugerowała rozpromieniona Sam.

- Zapewne tak.- przytaknęła lekarka.- Problemem Asgardów było to, że powielali sami siebie. To nie mogło przejść bez echa. Tworząc Adama, wykorzystali świeże DNA, świeże i różnorodne…- dodała.- Dzięki temu maluszek jest zdrowy, cały i przy odrobinie opieki ze trony taty i mamy, wyrośnie na dorodnego mężczyznę.- uśmiechnęła się, podając im dziecko.

- Zamierzamy tego dopilnować, doktorku!- wyszczerzył się dumny O'Neill i jego towarzysze z równym entuzjazmem dołączyli do tego stwierdzenia. Adam był częścią ich dziwacznej rodziny i zamierzali zrobić wszystko, by pozostał w miej na długie, długie lata…

- No dobrze…- powiedziała dr Beckett.- …z mojej strony to już wszystko. Teraz pójdę zajrzeć do Carolyn, a na państwa oczekuje zapewne generał Landry.

- Yup!- przyznał Jack.- Przełożyliśmy zwyczajową odprawę po misji ze względu na okoliczności, ale Hank z pewnością będzie chciał usłyszeć, co zdarzyło się na P-coś tam-coś tam. W końcu, pomijając fakt, że znaleźliśmy tam AJ-a, jego własna córka została ranna podczas tych poszukiwań, a nie sadzę, by Daniel miał czas go wtajemniczyć po ich powrocie…- dorzucił, spoglądając na archeologa.

- To prawda.- zgodził się z nim Jackson.- Gdy tylko generał zobaczył , co się stało, machnął ręką na raport i pobiegł za ekipą medyczną, tak więc, ja również nie miałem jeszcze odprawy. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wziąłem nawet prysznica…- dorzucił niepewnie, drapiąc się po głowie.

- No to może najpierw wszyscy się wykąpmy, zanim zaczniemy śmierdzieć jak skunksy, a potem spotkamy się w sali odpraw?- zaproponował generał O'Neill.- Myślę, że Hank się z tym zgodzi.- dodał.

- To dobry pomysł, sir.- uśmiechnęła się Carter, wracając na razie do formalnego nazewnictwa. Póki co, Jackiem był dla niej prywatnie…- Poza tym, przydałoby się ubrać AJ-a w coś lepszego niż te, ummm, ciuszki, że o świeżej pieluszce nie wspomnę!- dodała, wyczuwając nosem zawartość tej, która miał na sobie w tej chwili jej synek. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że w tak krótkim czasie (było nie było, pielęgniarka założyła mu pampersa zaledwie trzydzieści minut wcześniej), Adam mógł wypełnić go czymś tak „aromatycznym".

- Jezu!- Jack również pociągnął nosem.- Czym wy go nakarmiliście?- zapytał, krzywiąc się komicznie. Już zapomniał, jak to jest z brudnymi pieluchami.

- Standardowa mieszanka mleczna dla dzieci w jego wieku, sir.- wtrąciła się sierżant Star, ich etatowa pielęgniarka.

- To znaczy, w jakim?- spytał.- Bo w tym całym zamieszaniu nikt nam nie powiedział, ile, eeee, miesięcy ma nasz syn…- rzucił zaciekawiony.

- Przepraszam generale…- dr Beckett uśmiechnęła się zażenowana.- Wyszło mi z głowy. Nie wiem, jak dawno powołano go do życia…- odparła powoli.-… ale jego rozwój wskazuje, że jest to dziecko miesięczne, góra dwumiesięczne. Na tej podstawie sporządzę dla niego oficjalny akt urodzenia. Rozumiem, że w rubryce rodzice, mam podać nazwisko pułkownik Carter i pańskie, generale?- spytała.

- Dokładnie.- potwierdził szef Homeworld Security.

- A jakie nazwisko podać w rubryce dziecka? Oba, czy jedno?- zapytała jeszcze.

- Carter i ja zdecydowaliśmy, że AJ będzie nosić tylko moje nazwisko. Tak będzie łatwiej i mniej do pisania!- dodał z humorem i wszyscy się roześmieli.

- Z pewnością, sir!- powiedziała lekarka.- Skoro więc jedno, to jedno. Zajmę się tym, jak tylko upewnię się, że u Carolyn wszystko w porządku.

- Doskonale.- padło z ust O'Neilla.- Proszę przekazać dr Lam, jak tylko się obudzi, że wkrótce ją odwiedzimy. W końcu, musi poznać Adama, prawda?- dorzucił.

- Na pewno jej powiem.- zapewniła dr Beckett i opuściła towarzystwo.

- OK. To pod prysznic!- zarządził generał i orszak ruszył do łazienki.

Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później cała piątka (z AJ-em włącznie) pojawiła się w sali odpraw, wyglądała nadzwyczaj świeżo i nareszcie pachniała jak ludzie.

- Miło, że się zjawiliście!- zachichotał Landry.- To dowiem się teraz, co się tam stało?- dorzucił pytanie, jakie pragnęli zadać też Vala i Cameron.

- Mówisz i masz, Hank.- odpowiedział Jack.- Otóż, to było tak…

TBC


	8. CZĘŚĆ VIII

_**AN: I czas na kolejny, krótki rozdział. Sorry, że nie są „pojemniejsze", ale teraz mam mniej czasu niż kiedyś i piszę, kiedy tylko mogę. Mam nadzieję, że się nie rozczarujecie! ;)**_

_**Pozdrawiam!**_

_**Asia**_

* * *

><p>CZĘŚĆ VIII<p>

- Szkoda, że George tego nie dożył…- nostalgicznie westchnął O'Neill, wspominając swojego byłego dowódcę i przyjaciela, zmarłego miesiąc wcześniej na zawał. Patrzył na swojego synka, śpiącego smacznie w nowym łóżeczku, naprędce kupionym przez Daniela w ramach „prezentu dla bratanka" i uśmiechał się smutno. Generał Hammond zawsze był ich skałą, jego i Sam. Dobrze wiedział, że dwoje jego najlepszych oficerów połączyło uczucie, ale taktownie zawsze przymykał oko na ich drobne „wpadki" od czasu do czasu, wiedząc, że nigdy nie ingerowało to w ich obowiązki i że para nigdy właściwie nie złamała regulaminu Sił Powietrznych. Ufał im i kiedyś sekretnie wyznał Jackowi, iż ma nadzieję, że nadejdzie taki czas, kiedy nic nie stanie już na przeszkodzie tej miłości.

- _Zasługujecie na to, Jack.- _powiedział na krótko przed śmiercią Hammond_.- Nie pozwólcie, by cokolwiek stanęło między wami. Nie po tym, co przeszliście…_

Było to ostanie spotkanie obu mężczyzn twarzą w twarz i dziś Generał O'Neill zamierzał wziąć sobie do serca radę przyjaciela.

- O czym mówisz?- zapytała Samanta, podchodząc do niego od tyłu i obejmując go w pasie. Szybko odwrócił się w jej objęciach, by móc spojrzeć w te błękitne oczy, które tak kochał.

- O tym, o nas.- odparł cicho, by nie zbudzić malca.- George zawsze wiedział, Sam…- dodał.- Wiedział, że cię kocham, że chcę być z tobą, choć nie mogę. Podejrzewał już przed tym testem na za-coś-tam.

- Zatar'c.- poprawiła go, choć dobrze wiedziała, że doskonale znał poprawne określenie. Była to po prostu taka gra między nimi. On był tym mało inteligentnym, a ona tą błyskotliwą, która tłumaczyła mu wszystko, co się dało. W rzeczywistości grali w to, ponieważ najzwyczajniej w świecie Jack kochał słuchać jej głosu, tej słodkiej paplaniny, nawet jeśli czasem nader przesyconej naukowymi teoriami. Techno-mamrot nie miał jednak znaczenia, gdy do jego uszu dobiegał ten ciepły alt, który go rozbrajał.- I tak, wiem…- szepnęła blondynka, wpatrując się w ukochane oczy mężczyzny swego życia.- Wujek powiedział mi to kiedyś. To było zanim jeszcze mój ojciec zaakceptował fakt, że oddałam ci swoje serce.- przyznała.- Wujek George wiedział, że mimo wszystko nie złamiemy kodeksu, nie splamimy naszego oficerskiego honoru. To on zachęcał mnie do objęcia posady w Strefie 51 argumentując, że to otworzy dla nas furtkę. To smutne, że wtedy nie wykorzystaliśmy tej szansy, Jack…- dodała z żalem.

- Chciałem, Sam. Naprawdę chciałem!- zapewnił gorąco srebrnowłosy oficer.- Bałem się jednak, że już straciłem tę szansę, a jeśli nie, to sknocę to, jak wszystko wcześniej. Wiesz, że nie jestem dobry w te uczuciowe klocki…- mruknął.

- To nie tylko twoja wina, Jack…- powiedziała pułkownik Carter..- Ja też mogłam coś powiedzieć, zrobić, jednak obawiałam się, że czekałam zbyt długo, że zbyt cię skrzywdziłam zaręczynami z Pete'em, żebyś mi wybaczył i zechciał z powrotem…

- Nie powinienem był dopuścić, by sprawy między wami zaszły tak daleko.- przyznał Jack.- Gdy pokazałaś mi jego pierścionek, powinienem był rzucić go w diabły, a potem wziąć cię w ramiona i całować tak długo, aż zapomnisz o tym glinie i będziesz chciała tylko mnie, ale nie chciałem być samolubny. Wtedy nie mogłem dać ci tego, czego potrzebowałaś, więc głupio pomyślałem, że dam ci odejść, byś znalazła szczęście, nawet jeśli nie ze mną.- mówił.- Potem Jacob zmarł, ty zerwałaś z Shanahan'em, a ja znów stchórzyłem, bojąc się kolejnej porażki, kolejnego rozczarowania. Nie wiem, czy zrobiłbym cokolwiek, gdyby nie to, że Adam pojawił się w naszym życiu…- powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością.- Jestem…

- Tylko znów mi nie mów, że jesteś dla mnie za stary, Jack!- zaprotestowała od razu, bezbłędnie interpretując jego minę.- Nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia dziesięć lat temu, gdy się w tobie zakochałam i nie ma znaczenia teraz.- podkreśliła stanowczo.- Dobrze wiem, jaka dzieli nas różnica wieku i mam to gdzieś, jak długo mnie chcesz, jak długo mnie kochasz, bo wiem, że nie ma na świecie drugiego mężczyzny, który mógłby się z tobą równać! Cieszę się, że mamy AJ'a. Owszem, wkurza mnie, jak został stworzony, ale dzięki niemu nareszcie jesteśmy razem, jesteśmy rodziną. Nieważne, że tak długo zajęło nam dotarcie do tego punktu. Grunt, że nareszcie tu jesteśmy, we troje, na resztę życia. Tylko to mnie interesuje, Jack. Tylko to…- dokończyła, wtulając policzek w jego ramię.

- Mówiłem ci, jak za tobą szaleję, Samanta?- szepnął jej do ucha O'Neill, całując delikatnie porcelanową skórę szyi.

- Nie w ciągu ostatniej godziny.- odparła powoli, czując jak gorączka ogarnia jej ciało. Tak długo czekała na tę chwilę i chyba teraz nadszedł czas. Byli sami w jej domu. Goście sobie poszli i nic już nie mogło im przeszkodzić.- Wolałabym jednak…- dodała kuszącym szeptem, przesuwając dłonią po jego karku, po linię włosów i śląc przyjemny dreszczyk podniecenia aż po czubki jego palców.-… żebyś mi to pokazał, Jack…

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć… Dziesięć lat skrywanych uczuć, miłości, namiętności, pasji i pożądania, i dziś, dzięki tej malutkiej istotce śpiącej obok, miał nareszcie w rzeczywistości zasmakować tego, o czym od dawna tylko śnił.

To prawda, że teoretycznie nadal pozostawali w tym samym łańcuchu dowodzenia, ale teraz, dzięki specjalnym okolicznościom, miał dyspensę Prezydenta i Szefa Połączonych Sztabów. Teraz już nie musiał się powstrzymywać od okazywania jej swoich uczuć. Nie musiał i nie chciał…

- Zawsze chciałem wziąć cię na ręce i zanieść do sypialni, a potem pokazać ci, ile dla mnie znaczysz, Sam…- wymamrotał powoli.- Teraz też chcę, ale boję się…- tu jego oczy błysnęły humorem.-… że kolana mi wysiądą!

- Przestań chrzanić, generale! Dobrze wiem, że twoje kolana mają się świetnie!- stwierdziła blondynka.- Zamiast narzekać, zabierz mnie do łóżka, Jack, bo nie chcę już dłużej czekać!- rozkazała i mężczyzna głupawo się wyszczerzył.

- Tak jest, ma'am!- odpowiedział z entuzjazmem i zanim się obejrzała, już leżała w miękkiej pościeli.

- _Kiepskie kolana! Też wymyślił!-_ powiedziała sobie w duchu zanim straciła zdolność logicznego myślenia w ramionach człowieka, który był jej życiem.

Tej nocy oboje nareszcie dostali, czego zawsze chcieli i uśmiechy, jaki mieli na twarzach następnego dnia przy śniadaniu, nie zniknęły z nich jeszcze wiele godzin później…

TBC


	9. CZĘŚĆ IX

_**A/N: **Obiecałam, że dokończę to opowiadanie i dziś dotrzymuję słowa. Oto ostatnia część „Dziedzictwa". Myślałam nad tym, by trochę namieszać, ale nie chcę zaczynać czegoś, czego mogę nie mieć czasu skończyć, więc wybaczcie mi, jeśli Was rozczarowałam, Kochanieńkie._

_Poza tym i tak to opko rozrosło się ponad oryginalny plan. W założeniu miało mieć góra 3-4 rozdziały, a tu bum!_

_Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i że epilog Was nie zawiedzie._

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia_

* * *

><p>CZĘŚĆ IX<p>

Ten ostatni miesiąc był niemal idylliczny, gdyby ktoś ich zapytał. Zważywszy na okoliczności, oboje dostali wolne, by móc spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim synkiem, który, nawiasem mówiąc, szybko przystosował się do życia wśród ludzi. Mimo, że dotąd jedynym organizmem żywym, z jakim miał do czynienia byli szaroskórzy Asgardzi, Adam nie czuł żadnej obawy, żadnej rezerwy w stosunku do homo sapiens, którzy teraz stanowili nieodłączną część jego dziecinnego świata. Co ważniejsze, nareszcie miał to, czego dotąd brakowało jego malutkiemu serduszku, za czym podświadomie zawsze tęsknił, leżąc w asgardzkim laboratorium. Nareszcie czuł się kochany…

Owszem, jego poprzedni „opiekunowie" starali się, by miał sucho, ciepło i żeby był najedzony, ale żaden z nich nigdy nie dał mu tego, co odczuwał, będąc w ramionach tej pięknej, ciepłej i czułej pani, która nazywała się jego mamą. Podobnie było z tym dużym facetem o srebrnych włosach, który często brał go na ręce, albo robił te śmieszne miny, stojąc nad jego kołyską. Ten zabawny pan był podobno jego tatą, cokolwiek to znaczyło. W sumie, to chyba musiało być coś dobrego, bo kiedy oboje- tata i mama byli blisko, AJ czuł się bezpieczny i uwielbiany, o zabawianiu nie wspominając!

Lubił te wszystkie kolorowe rzeczy, którymi zapełniony był jego pokoik. Lubił to grające coś, wiszące nad jego łóżeczkiem i okręcające dookoła te dziwne puszyste kształty, które z taką determinacją próbował teraz pochwycić ku uciesze swoich rodziców, ale najbardziej lubił te chwile, kiedy tata albo mama, po przyjemnej kąpieli, kładli go na swoim łóżku i zanim znów wcisnęli go w te wszystkie irytujące czasem ubranka, łaskotali go po nóżkach i brzuszku, albo tak śmiesznie dmuchali mu w pępuszek, wydobywając z siebie takie dziwaczne dźwięki, od których chciało mu się śmiać (co zresztą robił).

Tak… To były jego ulubione chwile…

Jack i Sam nie mogli być szczęśliwsi. Od miesiąca z okładem żyli życiem, o jakim wcześniej mogli tylko pomarzyć, o jakim nie śmieli marzyć. Nareszcie mieli siebie i coś, co było dopełnieniem ich miłości- dziecko będące częścią ich obojga. Nieważne, w jaki sposób przyszło na świat. Dało im więcej, niż mogliby sobie zażyczyć, wypełniając tę lukę w ich sercach, która pojawiła się wraz ze śmiercią Charlie'ego i poronieniem Samanthy.

Poronienie… Sam nigdy nie powiedziała o nim ukochanemu, ale podejrzewała, że wiedział. Ich czas jako, Jonah i Thera, choć ciężki i wypełniony lukami w pamięci, był jednym z najdroższych wspomnień obojga. To właśnie wtedy, zamknięci pod powierzchnią potężnego miasta, pozbawieni wspomnień, odnaleźli się na nowo, a ich uczucia wypłynęły na wierzch niczym oliwa, by w efekcie zaowocować nowym życiem, które nieświadoma niczego Sam zabrała ze sobą z powrotem do domu, kiedy już nadszedł czas. Kilka testów w gabinecie Janet wystarczyło, by dowiedziała się, jaki skarb nosi pod sercem, a jednocześnie zaczęła zastanawiać się, co dalej. Wiedziała, że powinna mu powiedzieć, ale… ich życie i tak było skomplikowane. Może i mogliby uniknąć sądu polowego, bo przecież nie wiedzieli, kim są, kiedy dziecko zostało poczęte, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagowałby Jack (nazywanie go pułkownikiem w takich okolicznościach mijało się z celem- przynajmniej w jej myślach), na wieść o tym, że znów zostanie ojcem. Wiedziała, że nadal czuł się winny śmierci swego synka i bała się, że być może nie jest na to gotowy. Zwlekała więc, błagając Janet, by ta jeszcze nic nie mówiła ich przełożonym. Oczywiście, zważywszy na te wszystkie mdłości, brak apetytu i wieczne zmęczenie, O'Neill zaczął coś podejrzewać (chyba), lecz zanim doszło do konfrontacji, zanim wyznała mu swój sekret, natura sama wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i odebrała Sam tę jedyną cząstkę ukochanego, którą miała nadzieję zatrzymać na wieczność. Tylko Janet przy niej była, kiedy jej dziecko umierało i tylko ona rozumiała, jak wielki ból odczuwała teraz jej przyjaciółka. Od tamtego czasu nigdy nie było już tak samo, a na dodatek pozostał strach, strach, że Samantha nigdy więcej nie doświadczy cudu poczęcia, że nigdy nie będzie matką. Było nie było, nie wiadomo, co spowodowało poronienie- jej zachwiana przez naquadah struktura genetyczna, czy też naturalna kolej rzeczy.

Dziś, kiedy patrzyła na swojego pięknego synka, nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w szczęście, które ją, ich spotkało.

Była mamą…

Czy mogła chcieć więcej? Kiedy spojrzała na mężczyznę stojącego obok, zdecydowała, że tak. Mogła i chciała więcej.

Ostatni miesiąc był jak kołowrotek. Zajęci dzieckiem, przeprowadzką i dostosowywaniem się do nowego życia, na drugi plan zepchnęli całą resztę, resztę, jakiej oboje latami pragnęli. Dziś, kiedy sprawy zaczęły się wreszcie normalizować, zdecydowała, że czas, by dokończyć, co zaczęli miesiąc temu.

- Ożeń się ze mną, Jack…- wyszeptała, nieśmiało patrząc w te ciemne, wyraziste oczy, które tak kochała.

Powiedzieć, że go zaskoczyła... no cóż, byłoby zbyt mało.

Nie tak to planował. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie chwilę, gdy powrócą do tego tematu i gdy nareszcie, z jej pozwoleniem, wsunie jej na rękę pierścionek, który kupił lata temu, kiedy zaczął podejrzewać, że była z nim w ciąży. Wtedy nie dane mu było tego uczynić. Cokolwiek wtedy odebrało mu tę szansę, dziś nie miało już znaczenia, bo jakkolwiek by tego nie zaplanował, chwila nie mogła być odpowiedniejsza od tej. Dziś, kiedy stali nad łóżeczkiem swojego dziecka, kiedy patrzyli na ten cud, który na powrót połączył ich ze sobą, to, jakby koło czasu i przeznaczenia nareszcie się zamknęło. To był ten moment. Nieważne, kto pierwszy zrobił ten krok. To była ta chwila, ich chwila…

- Kiedy tylko zechcesz, Sam.- odparł wreszcie, biorąc w ręce jej twarz i zbliżając jej usta ku sobie.- Kiedy tylko zechcesz.- powtórzył, zanim ofiarował jej pocałunek pełen miłości.

Odpowiedziała z równym uczuciem i przez moment byli tylko oni dwoje, dopóki brak powietrza w ich płucach nie zmusił ich do niechcianej przerwy. Roześmieli się i jednocześnie rozpłakali ze szczęścia, a Jack, z właściwym sobie poczuciem humoru zwrócił się do Adama:

- Wybacz nam na moment, mały, ale tata musi dać mamie coś, co zamierzał dać jej już jakiś czas temu, więc zajmij się chwilę sobą, a my…- mrugnął psotnie i pociągnął narzeczoną do ich wspólnej sypialni.

Pierścionek był prosty, klasyczny, z niezbyt dużymi kamieniami. Tak inny od ordynarnego, wielkiego pierścionka, na jaki nalegał Pete. Był perfekcyjny, jak mężczyzna, który jej go ofiarował.

- Kiedy?- zapytała wzruszona i wniebowzięta.

- W każdej chwili. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nawet zaraz.- odparł bez wahania. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia gdzie, ani kiedy się pobiorą, jak długo oboje byli na to zdecydowani.

- W sobotę. W kaplicy Akademii.- zadecydowała Sam.- Tylko ty, ja i najbliższa rodzina.

- Aha!- zachichotał wesoło.- A więc wesele na pięćdziesiąt osób. Nie ma sprawy, dopóki nie każesz mi zakładać stroju pingwina!- mrugnął znowu.

- Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobiła, Jack!- zaprotestowała szybko przyszła generałowa O'Neill.- Masz być w swoim galowym mundurze.- dorzuciła przekornie, a potem spojrzała na niego wymownie.- Sam wiesz, jak na mnie działasz, kiedy go nosisz….- mruknęła.

- Mówisz i masz, kochanie!- wyszczerzył się jej narzeczony, a potem przewrotnie dodał:- Może tak mała przymiarka? No wiesz, żeby zobaczyć, czy dobrze leży…

Roześmiała się tylko i przewróciła oczami.

- Jesteś niepoprawny, Jack!- stwierdziła wesoło.

- Ale i tak mnie kochasz!- podsumował pewnym siebie tonem.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć…

Pobrali się zgodnie z planem, choć ich wesele rozrosło się nieco z racji tego, że większa połowa bazy, niczym w puszcze sardynek stłoczyła się w akademickiej kaplicy, by być świadkami tego wiekopomnego wydarzenia.

Były łzy szczęścia i łzy melancholii, kiedy wspominano tych, którzy nie dożyli tej chwili, ale ogólnie mówiąc, była to najlepsza „impreza", na jakiej kiedykolwiek byli!

Nie wiadomo, co szykował im w przyszłości los. Mieli dziecko z potencjałem, jakiego nie posiadał żaden człowiek, dziecko, które musieli kochać i strzec. Jedno wszakże było pewne… Razem mogli tego dokonać. Razem byli gotowi stawić czoła wszystkim przeciwnościom i wyzwaniom losu. Najważniejsze, że mieli teraz siebie. Siebie i Adama. Czego jednak jeszcze nie wiedzieli, to że nie na długo…

Co kiedyś odebrała im natura, za osiem miesięcy mieli odzyskać w trójnasób. W końcu, Grace i jej bracia nie po to czekali tysiące lat na drugą szansę, odkąd narodzili się po raz pierwszy w starożytnym Egipcie, by teraz ich plany spełzły na niczym!

KONIEC

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2:** Podobało się? Było do kitu? Dajcie mi znać! ;-)_


End file.
